Love Live! The Survival Project
by Crappy Angel
Summary: They didn't saw it coming. One moment, they were just minding their own business and waiting for the result of the first round of Love Live preliminaries at their club room, the next thing they knew is they are already in the middle of an apocalypse. Faced with this predicament, the members of μ's must fight their way to survival. Zombie AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. The crappy author is back with another crappy story. Here's another first from me. My very first zombie AU fan fiction,** _ **Love Live! The Survival Project.**_ **Zombie AU fan fictions is actually my favorite and you can say I love zombies. I even went as far as preparing for zombie apocalypse. Well anyway, its another first for me so please don't criticize it too much teehee tero.**

 **Oh by the way. YayaSamuko, the psycho Hanayo story that you requested will be posted next sunday. I'm just doing some finishing touches on it before I transfer it to MS word for posting.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone you supported my first horror story 'Psychopathic bird'. Doumo arigato guzaimasu.**

 **Now enough with the chatter and chats. I now present you the pilot chapter of** _ **Love Live! The Survival Project.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project. It has its own respective owner.**_

 **When hell decides to take over the Earth**

Who would have thought that all it would take is just a simple accident to take down our beloved country Japan and eventually annihilated more than half of the total world population. It was just a simple accident at a bio-chemical factory somewhere in Nagasaki but that accident was able to cause a great catastrophe. That catastrophe almost annihilated the human race and claimed billions of lives across the globe. In Japan alone, the number of survivors are only around a hundred thousand with only about 30% being civilians. We lost everything we had and some of us even lost their own selves and broke down.

You might be asking who am I and what am I talking about.

Let me start by introducing my self first. My name is Koizumi Hanayo, a former member of the former school idol group μ's. Right now, I'm 21 years old. Being a school idol was just a shadow of who I am now, of _who_ we are now. What I'm about to tell you is a story that the nine of us went through. The story that changed us to the point that we hardly know our selves anymore. An experience that caused us to lose our innocence. Even though it has been six years since it happened, what we went through still hunts us to this very day. Even after six years had passed, everything that we went through still feels like it just happened yesterday. I can still remember that very day when the wheel of fate decided to turn for the worse and hell took over the Earth. It all started on that fateful day, the day when everything went downhill in just a blink of an eye.

"It's finally time." Hanayo-chan said in an uneasy tone while looking at the computer screen. The nine of us are all gathered inside the club room awaiting the result of the preliminaries of the Love Live competition. Only four teams are to be chosen to advance to the next round so we are all really nervous to see the result.

"This is nerve-wrecking." Kotori-chan said putting her hands together over her chest.

"Oh no, my heart's going to burst out!" I was also getting really really nervous myself.

"Is it over yet... Is it over yet?!" Umi-chan asked from the side while covering her ears. I can tell that she was starting to lose herself.

"Not yet." Eli-chan answered her.

"Someone please answer me!" Umi-chan shouted apparently not hearing Eli-chan's answer.

"And how would you hear us?" Maki said.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah. It's only the preliminaries. W-What are you all so worried about?" Nico-chan said while shakily reaching for her strawberry milk drink.

"That's right, and according to the card..." Nozomi-chan said leaving her sentence unfinished. She covered her face with her card.

"According to the cards?" I asked wanting to hear her prediction. She was also able to catch Eli-chan and Rin-chan's attentions. But instead of answering, she just lowered her cards to reveal a worried look.

"Ah, never mind! I don't want to hear it!" I shouted. What Nozomi-chan did made me more nervous. Eli-chan and Rin-chan turned their attention back to the computer screen.

"It's here!" Hanayo-chan cried out suddenly and took everyone by surprise and caused Nico-chan to squeeze the content of her drink out of the carton box.

"The first team to move past the preliminaries is A-RISE. The second team is East Heart." Hanayo-chan started reading the results. Everyone except for Umi-chan who was still cowering at the side gathered at the computer.

"And?" Nico-chan asked from the back.

"The third team is... M..."

" **M...?** "

"Midnight Cats." Hanayo-chan read the complete name of the third team. It earned a collective disappointed sigh from everyone.

"And the last one?" Eli-chan was the first to recover.

"The fourth team is... Mu..."

" **Mu...?!** " No, the suspense is really killing me.

"Mu..." Umi-chan finally got the courage to look at the computer screen "-tant Girls!" Hanayo-chan read the complete name of the final team which was not us. Everyone was left speechless.

"'N-No... No way!' I shouted shouted after learning that we were not able to enter the next round of the Love Live competition. That's the dream I had!" Honoka finished telling everyone about her dream. They were all sitting around the club room table and they were all speechless after hearing her story. "Huh?" Everyone was still processing the situation and...

" **It was just a dream?!** " Everyone shouted in unison. Honoka was surprised by her friend's outburst.

"Even so, isn't that too vivid for a dream?" Hanayo asked with a serious expression.

"It really is." Kotori agreed. She had a very worried expression,

"Actually... This is the exact same situation I saw in the dream!" Honoka cried after seeing the situation set-up coincidentally similar to the dream she had.

"W-what part of this is the same as the dream?" Nico asked while shakily reaching for her strawberry milk drink.

"Is it over yet... Is it over yet?" Umi asked while covering her ears.

"That's right, and according to the cards..."

"No! At this rate it's going to turn out just like my dream." Honoka continued to whine while clutching her head. "That's right! Nico-chan, chug that!" She said pointing at Nico's drink.

"Why should I do that?!" Nico demanded slamming her hand that was holding her drink on the table.

"If we don't change something, my dream's really going to happen!" Kotori gave Honoka a worried glance. Apparently, Honoka's whining was starting to bother her.

"It's here!" Hanayo suddenly said silencing Honoka and catching everyone's attention and also causing Nico to squeeze her drink out of the carton box.

"The first team to move past the preliminaries is... A-RISE. The second team is East heart. The third team is... Midnight cats." Hanayo started reading the result of the preliminaries. Everyone minus Umi who was still cowering at the side gathered around Hanayo to see the result.

"Oh no... This is exactly the same." Honoka commented and gave a dejected sigh.

"The fourth team is... M-"

 _ **CRASH**_

"Kayo-chin!"

" **AHHH!** " Everyone let out a series of blood curling screams when one of their school mate suddenly crashed through the window and tried to pounce at Hanayo but Rin was quick to pull her childhood friend out of the way. Umi who was cowering was also ended up screaming as well.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Honoka cautiously approach the girl. She is scared yes, but her sense of responsibility is stronger than the fear she is feeling right now. The girl has splatters of blood on her uniform and she has a large wound on her left shoulder and her arm was bent to a strange angle. The girl stood up and jumped at Honoka and tried to bite her. Thankfully, she was quick enough and was able to prevent the girl from completing her objective by holding her at the neck.

With Honoka pinned down, the girl struggled to have her meal but her prey gave all her best to fight back.

"H-Help!" Honoka shouted as she was slowly losing the battle for survival. Eli picked up a chair and whacked the girl on the head, just then, the door suddenly burst open and armed officers rushed in. Each of them are carrying MP5s sub machine guns. They pointed their weapons at the girl and opened fire. The school idols were all shocked by this. Seeing a school mate shot in front of them was a really horrifying experience.

"Are all of you uninjured?" One of them turned to the school idols. Everyone were all scared and speechless. Maki was the first one to recover.

"Who are you and just what is happening here and on top of that, why did you shot that girl?" Maki demanded trying to act tough but her knees are a dead give-away.

"We are from the Japanese Special Assault team of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Our district is currently under an emergency situation because of a viral infection that had just broke out. That girl is one of the infected. You girls should evacuate to the school's gymnasium for your own safety. Our officials will explain the current situation there." The police officer explained.

"I-Is this a zombie outbreak nya?" Rin asked but the officer didn't had a chance to answer when the PA system suddenly went off.

 _"We would like the call for the attention of everyone. We are from the Japanese Special Assault Team. We are putting your school under a complete lock down due to an emergency. We are asking everyone to stay calm and follow your teacher's instruction and do as they say. Everyone is asked to evacuate to the school's gymnasium for your own safety. I repeat..."_ The girls just stared at the speaker on the ceiling.

"You girls should evacuate too. Nagato, Ayasaki, Nakano. Escort this girls to the gymnasium. The rest follow me."

" **Roger**!" The other officers responded and left only leaving three officers behind.

One of the officers lowered his gun and removed his helmet and turned to the girls. "You girls should go now. I know you have a lot of questions but your safety is our top priority and your school's gymnasium is the safest place for you as of now." He said to the girls in a calm voice.

"But-" Maki tried to say but the officer cut her off

"Please girls, its for your own safety. Those things are really dangerous." The officer said and pointed to the girl on the floor. "I understand that they used to be your school mate but they are already infected. Just one bite and you're one of them and you might also endanger your friend and we want to prevent that so we're asking you to evacuate to the gymnasium so we can better protect you." He explained to the girls. They exchanged glances with eat other and they seem to be hesitant but eventually agreed.

"We understand." Eli said and the officer smiled on them before putting his helmet back on.

"Alright, we are going to escort you to the gymnasium. Come on guys let's get going." With that, they all left the room with two officers in front, the girls in the middle and another officer at the rear to ensure that no one gets separated.

They were escorted to the gymnasium. The security was very strict and a lot of armed personnel and guarding the building and everyone was being thoroughly inspected to make sure none of them are infected and would endanger everyone. After being inspected, the girls was able to get in the gymnasium and was immediately greeted by their three most loyal and trusted friends. Hideko, Fumiko and Mika.

" **Honoka!** " The three of them jumped at Honoka and hugged her. Everyone else surrounded them and even though they are all scared, they still expressed their relief that their school's idol group μ's was safe.

"Honoka. I thought I wasn't going to see you again." Mika cried and hugged Honoka as tightly as she can.

"W-Wait Mika-chan, I can't breath."

"We really thought that we aren't going to see you guys again, considering that the main building was the first was to get attacked by those things." Hideko said. While the group along with the other students are having different conversations with each others, none of them was aware of a fatal flaw in the security and someone who wasn't suppose to be in there was able to sneak inside through the back entrance/exit (whichever goes) and hide at a dark corner. She was able to get inside because of that fatal flaw in the security. No one was guarding the back entrance/exit (seriously, what do you call that. An entrance or an exit?) And the door was left unlocked.

"Damn it hurts." The girl greeted her teeth as she tries to treat her injury. She had a bite wound on her left lap that she got when she tried to help her friend. The bite wound was bleeding and the blood vessels around it are starting to blacken and was completely visible through her paling skin. "I... I can't die...like this." The girl panted as her vision started the fade her eyelids started to close and her body was feeling very cold. She felt sick that the word 'worst' was an understatement to describe how she is feeling with her body right now. She felt like she walked under the scorching desert before diving at the freezing water of the antarctic ocean. (That's a hyperbole but you get what I mean right? Its the feeling that you get when you did a hot work like ironing or cooking or the like then immediately taking a cold bath.)

"Somebody...please...help..." The girl gave her last breath and finally closed her eyes.

 **"May I get everyone's attention please."** The speakers went to life and everyone quieted down. They all turned their attention to the person on the stage, their school's chair-woman Mrs Minami. **"We know all of you are scared and confused right now. You might be asking what is happening right now. I understand that everyone is in the state of panic but please, calm down. We are trying our best to keep everyone safe. We assure you that everything will be brought under control..."**

While the chair-woman was giving her speech and the students are eagerly listening to her, a single student was walking like she was drunk. Another student noticed her and approached her.

"Sayaka! Oh thank god you're alright. Where have you been, I thought you were unable to get it here." The girl said before noticing the other girl's injury. "Oh dear. We have to treat your wound, look its starting to get infected. Here come with me, I'll take you to the nurse." She said and grabbed the girl's right hand. The girl immediately reacted by pulling her hand towards her mouth and going for the bite. The other girl screamed out in pain and fell on the ground. Her scream was able to grab everyone's attention. She looked at the girl standing in front of her. That is when she only realized that the girl she tried to help was already one of them... and so is she. The girl looked at her injured hand, she was now missing her thumb. She continued to stare at her injured hand as the gymnasium starts to get filled with screams.

"You're kidding, right?" The girl could only ask.

"One of them got inside! One of them got inside!" A student shouted and the whole gymnasium was now in complete chaos. Neither the teachers nor the officers are able to contain the situation but they are unable to open fire because the infected are mixed with the students.

"What are we going to do?" Nico was already panicking, so is everyone else.

"W-We need to get out of here." Maki said. She was trying to stay calm but her knees are trembling.

"What are you standing there for?" A girl with long cobalt blue hair and golden yellow eyes approached them. "We need to get out of here!"

"But everyone, they need help!" Honoka tried to reason out.

"And my mother. I need to help my mother." Kotori added.

"I understand what you guys feel but look around you but-"

"Shizuka! We need to get out of here right now!" Another girl with shoulder length maroon hair and emerald eyes approached them.

"Listen to me, we need to get out of here. You'll all die if you don't!" The blue haired girl said to them.

"Mother..." Kotori turned to the stage just in time as her mother turned towards her direction. Both of them locked eyes with each other. Mrs Minami gave a gentle smile and nod. This caused Kotori to tear up. "Mother..." She was now crying. The blue haired girl grabbed her right hand and pulled her before turning to the others.

"We need to leave this place now!" With that, the girl started running with Kotori in tow. The maroon haired girl followed her. Honoka took one last look around before following the three.

"Where are we going?" Eli asked.

"Just follow us." The maroon haired girl just said as they got out of the back door. (I finally got it) she stopped and closed the door. "I hope those thing don't know how to open a damn door."

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm really sorry." Honoka was now crying. She was the student council president and was supposed to help bring the situation under control but here she is right now, she tacked her tail between her legs and was running like a coward.

They entered the main building and the blue haired girl stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Get inside now!" She said and dragged Kotori inside. The rest followed them and shut the door close after everyone got inside.

Back at the gymnasium, the chaos continued as the school staff tries to handle the situation but miserably failed.

"Why is this happening?" Was the only thing that chair-woman Minami was able to ask. One of the infected jumped on her and she was pinned on the wooden floor of the stage. "I'm sorry... Kotori." The chair-woman uttered an apology for her daughter as the infected started to devour her.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" One of the officers ask as the situation was starting to become impossible to handle.

"We have no other choice. Shoot everything that moves!" The captain ordered.

"But sir-"

"Just do it! We need to neutralize them!" And all his men exchanged hesitant looks. They were sent here to protect all the students but they made a fatal mistake and now they are ordered to shoot them. It was really ironic that they are now to kill the ones they were supposed to protect.

"Dear god forgive us..." One of the officers mumbled before shouting. "OPEN FIRE!" And all the armed officers showered everyone with bullets and the sound of screaming was overwhelmed by the sound of endless gunfire. They shot everything that was moving. Weather they are infected or not, no one was spared and everyone was was killed.

"What was that?" Kotori asked. Right now all of them were inside the chemistry room. By _them_ means all the members of μ's, Hideko, Fumiko, Mika, the blue haired girl who guided them and the maroon haired girl who was now guarding the door.

"Are those gun shots?" Honoka asked as they all hear the undeniable sound of gun shots that was coming from the gymnasium. After a few more moments, the sound of gun shots started to die down until it was completely quiet.

"I-It stopped nya." Rin said. She was tightly hugging Hanayo who was visibly trembling.

"What do you think happened?" Maki asked. The maroon haired girl turned to her.

"Either they had wiped everyone out or they got over ran. In any case, we need to get out of here."

"H-How can you say that?! And who the hell are you anyway? You dragged us here with out telling us anything at all!" Nico demanded grabbing the girl at the collar.

"My name is Inoue, Inoue Sayuri. And that girl who brought you here is Tachibana Shizuka. You should be at least thankfully that Shizuka dragged you here."

"And why should we-"

"Shhh! All you you quiet down please!" Shizuka said silencing them. "Fighting among our selves won't do us any good. We have to work together in order to get through this."

"She has a point. We should think of a way to get out of this situation instead of fighting with each other." Eli agreed.

"But how?" Umi asked.

"And where are we goin' after we got outta here?" Nozomi asked.

"To my apartment. Its just around the corner." Shizuka said as she placed a small clear glass bottle at the table. The bottle was filled with a clear oily substance and was labeled C3H5N3O9. The only thing that was written on the label aside form the chemical formula was the volume content of the bottle that was 100 ml. Maki immediately realized what the content of the bottle was.

"Is that a pure substance?" Maki asked and took a step back.

"Yeah. That's pure nitroglycerin." Shizuka answered.

"Do you realize how dangerous that thing is? And how did you got your hands on something like that?" Maki demanded. Looking at the content and size of the bottle, if it was to accidentally explode it would be enough to roast all of them.

"Some...secret method. But more importantly, we can use that to defend ourselves." Shizuka reasoned.

"What's that nitroglypsi thing Maki-chan?" Rin asked. Hanayo was starting to calm down by now but Honoka was still silent and Kotori was still crying.

"You mean nitroglycerin?" Eli corrected.

"That's a really dangerous thing." Maki said to Rin with a serious expression. "I trust you know how to use that thing." Shizuka just gave her a nod. Eli approached Kotori and Honoka.

"Pull yourself together Kotori. Your mother wouldn't want to see you get depress like that." Eli placed a comforting hand at Kotori's shoulder.

"Eli-chan... Mother... She's... She's..." Kotori hugged Eli and cried. The latter just gently rubbed the former's back. While Eli was busy with Kotori, Shizuka decided to talk to Honoka.

"President." Shizuka called to Honoka but she got no response. "President Kousaka Honoka." Honoka glanced up at her with lifeless eyes. "Kousaka-san."

"What is it?"

"You're our student council president you know. You're the one who holds the greatest authority over everyone here. You're the only who can lead us. You're-"

"That's right. I'm the student council president and I had a duty to help bring peace and order. Yet here I am, I disregarded my duty and escaped to save myself. I'm a useless president." Honoka cried but thanks to what she said, Shizuka was able to point out what was wrong.

'So what happened at the gymnasium really got into her huh.' Shizuka let out a sigh. "Its true, what happened at the gymnasium is a serious neglect of duty. That's an undeniable fact and nothing can be done to correct that..." She said and everyone turned their attention to her.

Honoka gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "You don't have to slap the truth on my face-"

"So just put the blame on me." Honoka was silent, so is everyone. "You wanted to perform your duty as the student council president back there didn't you? But I stopped you from doing so and forced you leave. So I'm the one to blame for what happened back there." Shizuka explained.

"W-What..."

"I'll shoulder the responsibility for the death of everyone in the gymnasium so you can forget what happened back there."

"But I'm the student council president-"

"Like I said, I'll take the responsibility for the death of everyone there. Their deaths will be for me to shoulder alone. But right now, everyone in this room is under your responsibility, including me. It would be your fault if something bad happened to us." Honoka was speechless because of this and Eli finally figure our what the girl was trying to do.

"That's true, you're the one who prevented Honoka from performing her job. She might have been able to save some lives back there but you forced her. That's why I don't see any reason not to point all the blame on you. The death of everyone at the gymnasium is all your fault and yours alone." Eli said sternly. Honoka knew that tone. It was the same hostile tone from when Eli was trying to have them stop their school idol thing.

"Eli-chan..."

"But right now, everyone in this room is under your responsibility Honoka. If anything happens to anyone of us, that you be your fault." Eli said and place a hand on Honoka's shoulder. "So do your job properly and get us to safety." Honoka wiped her tears with her sleeves and finally cheered up.

"I'll promise that I'll protect everyone and sure that we all get through this." Honoka declared. Eli smiled and turned to Shizuka as Maki made her way towards them.

"Are you sure about that? You're the one who saved us but here you are taking the responsibility for something that you didn't do." Eli asked with a worried expression. Even though they just met the girl, she can already say that she is a good person and being seen as someone who caused the death of hundred of students does not fit her at all.

"Its fine. Its actually true after all. Kousaka-san wanted to do something but I stopped her and dragged all of you here so I'm the one to blame for her being unable to perform her duty." Shizuka said and gave a soft smile.

"You're sacrificing yourself you know." Maki pointed out.

"Its better that way than to see someone like her broke down." Shizuka said and closed her eyes.

With everyone back on their feet, they were now all good to go.

"We should get going. This place is becoming more and more dangerous as we stay here. Its just a matter of time before those things discover us here. For now let's head to my apartment. That's the safest place we can go." Shizuka said and everyone gave a positive response.

"Alright let's go." Sayuri said and opened the door. The hallway was completely silent. They continued to walk silently and was near the entrance but something caught Sayuri's attention. There was a H&K MP5 submachinegun lying on the floor with three spare magazines just a feet away from it. Sayuri picked the gun up and inspected it. There wasn't even a single spec of blood on the gun indicating that its user didn't died while using it. She removed the magazine to see its content and inserted it back after making sure that it wasn't empty. She cocked the charging handle and a single unused 9mm parabellum bullet was ejected.

"So it was already loaded..." Sayuri mumbled to herself as she picked the bullet up and hid it on her pocket. She also made sure that the safety is turned off before picking up the spare magazines.

"What are you going to do with that nya?" Rin asked.

"We can use this to defend our selves. Also, if you found a gun lying on the floor or anywhere, don't hesitate to pick it up. You need something to protect yourself."

"B-But we don't know how to use that. And aren't civilians forbidden to use guns specially us students?" Hanayo asked.

"Civilians are also forbidden to eat each other but they're doing it." Sayuri pointed out the situation. "Those things won't listen to you and will attack you the moment they see you. You need to at least arm yourself you know. You need to protect yourself _and_ your friends. And in the issue of you don't know how to use them, I'll teach you everything you need to know about guns so don't worry." She explained.

"She's right. I don't like the idea but the situation here has a two very simple options. Its either you kill them or you let them eat you." Shizuka said and everyone was speechless."We should get going. The situation is getting more and more dangerous as we stay out here." And with that, they continued on their way to the entrance. Sayuri switched the gun into semi-auto mode so that she can easily suppress the recoil and prevent the waste of bullet.

They opened the door and stepped out and was shocked with what they saw. There were more than a dozen armed personnel lying on the ground each of them has a bite wound on different parts of their body indicating that they got attacked but they also have several holes on their head that was undeniably gun shot wounds. The members of μ's almost screamed but Hideko, Fumiko, Mika, Shizuka and Sayuri were able to stop them.

"So this explains why the sound of gunshots started to die down before it completely stopped." Sayuri said. She was looking at the corpse in front of them and noticed that they still have their guns with them along with side arms and a few other things.

"Khorosho..." Was Eli could only say as they stare at the sight in front of them.

"H-Hey what are you doing." Hideko asked when she saw Sayuri approached the first corpse and took his weapon along with other use full things.

"Looting. I feel sorry for them but we need their things for our own survival you know." Sayuri said and everyone just stared at her. "I could use some help you know."

"Why should we help you in doing that awful deeds!" Nico barked at her.

"I know this looks like an awful thing to do but we need to do it. Just look around. If the special forces can't protect themselves, how can they protect us. And if they can't protects us then who will?" Sayuri stood up and threw a SIG Sauer P226 9mm pistol at Nico who was able to catch it.

"But-"

"I understand that stealing from the dead is an inhuman thing to do but don't you have people that you want to go to and see again?" Sayuri asked and everyone was silent. No one said a word until Honoka stepped forward.

"She's right." Honoka said and turned around to face her friends. "It might be an awful thing to do but we need to do this for our own sake and for the ones we love. We saw what happened at the gymnasium. They weren't able to properly protect us and it was only thanks to Shizuka-chan that we managed to escape. And right now, what we can only do is help and protect each other and hope that we can get through this and see our loved ones again." Honoka said with her tone slightly trembling. What happened at the gymnasium really got into her because she saw her schoolmates and friends get slaughtered in front of them. Right now, the only thing she wants is for her friends to not suffer the same fate and she will do what ever it takes to protect them.

"Honoka's right. We need to help and protect each other. We'll just confess our sins later but right now we need to take whatever we can to protect ourselves." Eli said voicing out her thought. She also didn't want her friends to suffer and die like the others. But more than that, she was also worried about her sister Alisa. Everyone exchanged glances.

Umi sighed. "I guess we don't have much choice do we." She said and approach the nearest corpse and picked his gun. "I'm really sorry for this." She said and took everything that she deemed use full. Everyone followed Umi and rummaged through the body of the dead officers for things they can use while uttering an apology. After a few minutes, they were able to get some use full things.

Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Nozomi, Nico, Hideko, Mika and Fumiko all got H&K MP5 submachineguns like the one Sayuri got. Eli, Umi and Maki all got M4A1carbines that was equipped with SOPMOD kits. The SOPMOD kit includes a AN/PEQ Visible carbine laser mounted at the left side rail of the barrel, a 4x day optical scope and and a forward handgrip mounted at the bottom rail of the barrel. Shizuka got a PSG1 semi-automatic sniper rifle. They also got some pistols and other things like flash grenade, smoke grenade and fragmentation grenade. All in all, it was a really good loot considering that they are in the middle of an unfolding apocalypse. They put away the pistols and grenade on their bags.

"Alright guys. I'll show you how to use this things." Sayuri said and showed everyone how to use the guns they got. After the brief lesson, they got on the street and started walking. Shizuka was leading the way with the members of μ's behind her and the trio of Hideko, Fumiko and Mika following them. Sayuri took the rear to make sure that no one gets separated. The streets were deserted and devoid of life. Everything was silent and the girls are starting to let their guard down.

"What? There's nothing out here. I don't see event a single one of those things around." Nico said and lowered her gun.

"Don't lower your guard. We don't know when will they pop out." Sayuri warned them.

"You can say that but we haven't seen a single one of them ever since we left the chemistry room." Mika said and turned to Sayuri. "Its not like an infected will suddenly appear and pounce at us." She said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, an infected appeared and pounced at Mika pinning her on the ground. "Ahhh! Help me!" She said as she struggles to keep the zombie away from her but she was doing it wrong. She was holding the infected on the face to push it away from her. The infected upon realizing it bite her hand. "Ahhh!" Mika screamed again but this time in pain. Sayuri pointed her gun at the infected and pulled the trigger. The infected dropped motionless on the ground.

"You were saying?" Sayuri teased but she knew that it was not a time to be fooling around. Mika was now infected, no doubt about it.

"I-I'm going to become one of them..." Mika mumbled as she stared at her hand with a despaired look on her face.

"M-Mika-chan! You're going to be just fine-"

"No I'm not!" Honoka tried to cheer her friend up but Mika snapped at her. Sayuri felt a vibration on the ground and glanced towards her back. What she saw made her blood run cold. A very large horde of infected was running towards their direction. She instantly turned to Mika and helped her back on her feet.

"Everybody run! Horde at sin o'clock!" Sayuri shouted and everyone instinctively turned towards the direction they came from.

"R-Run like hell!" Nico shouted upon seeing the horde and they are started to run.

"How far are we?" Nozomi asked. Shizuka pulled out her phone and dialed a number on it.

"Hello sis. Thank goodness. We're on our way there but a horde is chasing us. Can you secure the elevator for us?" Shizuka talked to the phone. After a few more moments, she pocketed her phone again. "My sister said she'll secure the elevator for us. We just need to build a good distance from them before we reached the building.

"Elevator? I thought you said you live at an apartment?" Nico asked.

"Sorry. I actually live in a condominium but what's the difference." Shizuka said as they turned the corner. A building was ahead of them. "Just a little more."

"I can't go anymore." Mika panted. Her skin was starting to pale and her blood vessels are starting to blacken and was visible through her skin.

"Tsk. The infection had spread already." Sayuri cursed.

"I'm done for. You guys go on ahead. I'll try to you buy some time." Mika said. Honoka stopped running and turned to her. The others also stopped. Sayuri switched her gun to full auto and opened fine at the incoming horde. (Yup. MP5s has three modes. Off, Semi-auto and full auto.)

"You can't do that!" Honoka hugged her friend. "You can't do that Mika-chan. You'll die."

"Honoka I'm already infected. Look at me." Mika gently pushed Honoka for the latter to see her appearance. "I'm going to become one of them and die. If I'm going to die might as well die protecting my friends. Go Honoka, run and save yourself, save everyone. I'm already done for and this is the last thing that I can do for you." Mika was now crying.

"I'm running low on ammo here." Sayuri butted in and Nico, Nozomi and Maki helped her provide cover by also shooting the horde but they were hardly hitting their targets. They are able to shoot down infected but the number that they took down was insignificant compared to the size of the horde which was about a couple of hundred infected.

"M-Mika-chan. We will never forget you. I promise. I'll save everyone." Honoka said and gave her friend one last hug.

"Here. I won't be needing this." Mika said and gave her gun to Honoka before pulling out a smoke grenade and a fragmentation grenade. Honoka took the gun and they all started running but Fumiko stayed behind. "What are you doing Fumiko. You have to go."

"I'll stay with you. We'll be together until the very end." Fumiko said and pulled out a fragmentation grenade. She looked at Mika and smiled. "I love you."

Mika just smile and pulled the pin of the smoke grenade before dropping it and turned to Fumiko. "I know, and I love you too." And with that the both of them pulled the pin of their fragmentation grenade and charged at the horde.

"Fumiko! Mika!" Hideko shouted the name of her friend but the white smoke was obscuring her vision. A few seconds and she heard two consecutive explosions. "Fumiko... Mika!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Come on." Sayuri pulled her. They were now about fifty meters away from their destination.

"Hurry up. We're almost there." Shizuka said and glanced towards her back. She was shocked to see that the horde was still pursuing them. "Hurry up and get inside!" She said and stopped running. She pulled out the glass bottle filled with nitroglycerin and threw it at the horde. The bottle hit an infected at the head.

 **BOOM**

The shock from the impact was more than enough to cause it to explode enveloping the horde in a fiery explosion.

Honoka reached the entrance of the building and saw a girl that looks exactly like Shizuka except that she was wearing a UTX uniform but has a light blue polo shirt underneath her blazer instead of the regular white and has shorter hair. The girl was standing at the elevator keeping its door open.

"Hurry up!" The girl shouted and they all went for the elevator. The members of μ's was piled up inside the elevator followed by Sayuri who was dragging Hideko. Shizuka was the last one to enter the building and an infected was hot on her tail.

"Close the door now!" Shizuka shouted and the other girl that looked like her pushed the button to close the door. Shizuka was a few feet away when the door started to close. The infected was also a few feet away from her and was gaining grounds. Behind it were more infected.

"Shizuka!" Shizuka Mk II (her name is yet to be revealed) reached her hand. Shizuka was able to grab it and Mk II pulled her inside the elevator just in time as the door closed. A thud was heard followed by pounding.

Shizuka Mk II pushed a button and the elevator started to ascend. Everyone was completely silent. None of them said even a single word. After a few moments the elevator came to a stop and the door opened. They all piled out and the door of the elevator closed.

"Here." Shizuka Mk II led them to a room and they all entered. She quickly locked the room after they all got in. She then turned to Shizuka and hugged her. "Thank goodness your safe." She hugged her sister tightly and Shizuka returned the hug.

"I'm glad to see you too big sis." Shizuka said. And while the two sister are having a touching reunion a certain brown haired girl who was at the living area approached them.

"Kousaka-san?"

Honoka's eyes widen upon recognizing who the girl was.

 **A/N: Who do you think the girl is? Honoka's mother? Rin's Mother? Misaka Mikoto? Shirai Kuroko. Kurahashi Riko?**

 **Shizuka Mk II: how did the cast of A certain scientific railgun and Love lab got involved in this. And Kurahashi Riko had ginger hair not brown. And give me a name already will ya'. And why am I the Mk II if I'm the older one.**

 **Don't sweat the details, beside Mk II sounds cool right?**

 **Shizuka Mk II: like hell it is!**

 **Well any way, I hope you guys liked the story. I know its kinda sloppy at some part but I promise you a better second chapter. This story, particularly this chapter was already finish weeks ago but I just finished transferring it to MS word. I actually write my stories on a notebook and put them away and they kinda piled up already so I decided to post them.**

 **A little info: you guys might be wondering what is nitroglycerin. It's actually a very unstable and sensitive chemical compound. It is highly sensitive to shock and friction and a major ingredient for making explosives.**

 **Well then, I would like to thank you guys for reading my new story. Please do look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Please do leave a review. Let me know what you think about my story. Any feed back is accepted may they be negative or positive feed back, I would be more than happy to read them.**

 **Well then, see ya' guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there guys. Hmn... That's becoming my signature greeting. Oh well at least I have a catchphrase. Anyway. Here's an update. Oh I'll be changing my page break design from " X" to "** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!" Its just experimental for now so please bear with it. But if you like it I can make it permanent. By the way, I'll be putting up a chapter 2.5. That chapter will contain the information for OCs and other things such as weapons and the like since the A/N will be too long if I added them there. Well, I know you guys wants to get onto reading the next chapter so here it is! The chapter two of Love Live! The Survival Project.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**_

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

 **「** **Moving Forward** **」**

"Kousaka-san?"

Honoka's eyes widen upon recognizing who the girl was. "T-Tsubasa...san..." And its not just Kira Tsubasa, right there behind her were Toudou Erena and Yuuki Anju. The others were also surprised to see the members of A-RISE. But A-RISE wasn't the most surprising thing that they are going to see.

Suddenly out of nowhere, someone jumped at Honoka and hugged her. Honoka was surprised by this and all she saw was a familiar red hazelnut hair.

"Onee-chan. Thank god you're safe." The girl hugged her. There's no doubt about it. The hair color and that voice, it was no other than her dear sister.

"Yukiho." Honoka returned the hug and cried. She was really happy that her sister was now on her embrace. She hugged her sister as tightly as she can not wanting to let go. As the two siblings had their reunion, Eli quickly took a look around. If Yukiho was here, then there is a chance that her sister Alisa was here also. And she was right, there stood a girl with familiar light blonde hair.

"Alisa..." Eli said with teary eyes as she starts walking slowly towards her sister.

"Onee-chan." Alisa started cried and ran towards her sisters open arms and embraced her.

"Alisa, thank god you're safe. I wouldn't have known what to do if I ever lost you." Eli hugged her sister tightly.

"Me too onee-chan. I was scared that I might not see you again. I was really scared onee-chan." Alisa cried as she buried her face on her sister's chest.

"There there. Its alright now Alisa, I will never leave you again."

After a few more minutes of embracing each other, Yukiho and Alisa finally broke from their sisters embrace.

"I'm really happy you're safe Yukiho." Honoka said.

"Me too, it was thanks to Yui-san that we're safe." Yukiho said, Honoka and Eli exchanged confused looks.

"Yui-san?" They both asked in unison.

"That would be me." The blue haired girl in UTX uniform said and everyone turned their attention to her. Yui flinched at the sudden attention.

"Yukiho and I were trying to find a safe place to go when she together with A-RISE approached us and told us to come with them."

"We wouldn't have known what would have become to us if it wasn't for them." Yukiho said.

Eli turned to the bluenette and bowed to express her gratitude while Honoka went and hugged her.

"Thank you very much for helping my sister." Honoka said with a trembling voice.

"I just did what was right back then. You don't really need to thank me." Yui calmly said and tried to free her self but Honoka just tighten the embrace. The bluenette just sighed and let the ginger head hug for as much as she wants. After a few more moments, Honoka voluntarily broke the hug. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and bowed.

"Thank you very much for helping my sister." Yui just smile.

"Your welcome."

"I know its a sensitive issue but, what happened to your school?" Tsubasa asked. She was only met by silence because no body was able to bring their self to say it.

"We got wiped out and we're the only ones that managed to survive." Shizuka said after seeing that no one was going to talk.

"I see. The same happened to our school. We only managed to survive because we weren't inside the building when the outbreak took place." Tsubasa said.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked after hearing what the brunette said.

"We were in the parking lot at that time when the outbreak happened. The design of the UTX turned it into a death cage. All the exits are located on the first floor so when the infection spread, the students at the higher levels got trapped. We don't really know what happened to them and we weren't able to reach anyone from our class or anyone from our school at all. We only managed to survive when Yui came out of nowhere and dragged us here." Tsubasa explained, all the members of A-RISE wore a dark expression on their faces while everyone from Otonokizaka wore a symphatizing look.

"Enough with the gloomy expressions. We should assess thee situation we're in so we can properly plan on what we're going to do." Yui said and went to the living area, the others followed her. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The news program that greeted them was reporting about the current situation Tokyo was in. The one reporting has brown hair and was wearing a pair of glasses with heart shaped lenses. The members of A-RISE immediately recognize her.

"Isn't she the one who always cover different events concerning school idols?" Anju asked.

"She is..." Tsubasa answered. (Please take note that this story begun at LLSIP S2E4. The unnamed reported was only introduced to the series at S2E6 so its only natural that most of the members of μ's are not familiar with her.) The view on the background indicates that the location where she is reporting is somewhere at the port of Tokyo.

 _ **"Greetings everyone. This will be our last broadcast. Most of the news crews from different stations covering this catastrophe had risk their lives to bring you the previous news earlier, some members of my team included. Right now my team composed of crew men from different stations and we had agreed to broadcast this to all channels."**_

"Looks like the situation had become more dire." Yui commented. Everyone continued to watch the live broadcast with all seriousness.

 _ **"Unfortunately the whole Tokyo Metropolis had fallen because of this catastrophe. The military said that the casualty had reach 80 percent of the population of the whole metropolis. Some civilians chose to escape to nearby prefecture but unfortunately, this catastrophe is also happening to other prefecture all over Japan. The only prefecture deemed safe is Hokkaido. All the civilians that the military managed to save are being brought there. The military also suffered great loses and decided to focus their remaining forces to the said prefecture."**_

The girls gasped upon hearing this. If this report was true and the casualty really reached 80 percent, that would only mean that millions of innocent lives had already been lost. Yui's hands were shaking uncontrollably while the others were completely silent. "This can't be happening..." She mumbled. Shizuka on the other hand was dumbfounded by the news. Several explosions can be heard from the background.

 _ **"Right now, we are here at the Port of Tokyo where the rescued civilians are being inspected thoroughly before they board the ship that will evacuate them."**_ The cameraman turned the camera around to show what is happening not too far from where they are. Several Bell AH-1 Cobra attack helicopter can be seen hovering while firing their heavy machine guns and occasionally firing some air to surface missiles. The ground troops can also be seen slowly falling back while providing cover fire. _**"This just in, all the ships will be leaving in 5 minutes because of the situation becoming worse. We will be forced to cut our broadcast the moment that the ship departed. Because of that, the only thing we can do right now is give you all the details about this outbreak that we managed to gather. This information is based from the report that the military gave us..."**_ The cameraman returned the focus of the camera to the reporter as the ship started to move. The captain decided to have the ship leave as silently as possible. _**"Apparently the infection is very contagious that even a small bruise can cause someone to get infected if that bruise came into contact with any type of liquid from the infected so everyone is advised to keep their distance as much as possible..."**_

"That makes the situation even more difficult." Sayuri said as her grip on the gun tightens. She decided to enable the safety of her gun to avoid firing it by accident.

 _ **"The characteristics of infected are the following: As all of you already know, they are capable of moving just as fast as a normal human being. They are also extremely sensitive to sound, specially sounds made by any metallic object. They are only capable of seeing when there is light present but some of them are capable of seeing in the dark. The military also mentioned that they aren't capable of regenerating like normal human so any damage inflicted on them will remain. Lastly, their only weakness is their head. You can shoot them or chop them apart but they won't die unless you hit or shoot them on the head. I do hope the informations that I shared to you is enough to be of any help. We will be cutting our broadcast for now but our technical-"**_ suddenly the TV screen turned into black and white indicating that the signal was lost. Everyone just stood there dumbfounded.

"Whis can't be happening..." Hideko mumbled with a despaired look on her face.

"W-What are we going to do now." Hanayo wore the same look on her face.

"A-Are we going to die." Umi was now cowering.

Everyone started to panic. Nico and Maki were hugging each other while crying. Rin was also crying with Hanayo. Kotori was trying to calm Umi down but she was crying herself. Eli was hugging Alisa and Yukiho. Nozomi and Honoka were trying their best to be tough and try to calm everyone down but their efforts were in vein because no one was listening to them.

Suddenly, Yui snatched Sayuri's gun and disabled the safety before pointing it to the ceiling and pulling the trigger. A gun shot was heard and everyone was left silent, all of them were looking at her.

"Panicking won't do us any good, it'll just worsen the situation! What we have to do now is stay calm and think of a way on how we are going to secure everyone's safety!" Yui shouted with a commanding tone on her voice.

"And how do you expect us to stay calm in this damn situation!" Nico shouted at the top of her lungs and pointed her gun at Yui. The latter was unfazed by this and just stepped forward and grabbed the barrel of Nico's gun and pointed it downward.

"Just. Calm. Down." Yui said and looked straight at Nico's eyes. The ravenette felt like the bluenette was staring directly into her soul. The sensation was both calming and intimidating at the same time. Nico's shoulder loosen up and she started to relax. There was something about the bluenette's eyes that made her feel secure but also sent chill down her spine.

Yui gave Sayuri's gun back and turned to the others. "I know all of you are scared but panicking and acting on impulse will only make the situation harder to deal with and might end up endangering everyone." Everyone was silent and Tsubasa stepped forward.

"What do you think we should do, student council president?" The brunette asked. Yui turned to her and opened her mouth to speak.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

"So, what are we sitting here for?" Nico asked rudely. Right now, the members of μ's and A-RISE are sitting at a large semi circular sofa at the living area with Alisa and Yukiho at the middle of the groups. Shizuka, Sayuri and Hideko were standing behind them.

"And what are those for?" Eli asked the purpose of the pile of chocolate on top of the coffee table in front of them.

"Chocolate has chemical compounds that can help you relax." Yui casually said. "You guys should try eating some."

"Are you making fun of us?!" Nico stood up and demanded. Rin and Honoka accepted the invitation and started eating the chocolates in front of them. "Hey!" Nico shouted at the two.

"I think that's a good idea." Maki said and picked up a small bar of dark chocolate, she opened it and started eating. True to Yui's words, the she instantly felt relaxed the moment she took a bite. The dark chocolate has an interesting taste. It was slightly bitter with a sweet after taste. The taste was just perfect and Maki really liked it.

"But why are ya' givin' us all this?" Nozomi asked. Yui placed a finger on her chin.

"In all honesty... I don't really know what to do on a situation like this." She was met by complete silence.

'Your actually making the situation worse onee-chan.' Shizuka thought while staring blankly at her sister.

"You don't know what to do? Are you fucking with us?" Nico erupted like a volcano.

"Now now..." Yui said trying to have Nico calm down. "Its not like I'm totally clueless here. And those chocolates do have a purpose."

"Whaf purpose nya?" Rin asked with her mouth stuffed with sweets.

"Those chocolates have poison in them." Everyone went pale and dropped the sweets on their hand. "No that was just a joke."

"Fuck you!" Nico screamed and Shizuka face palmed.

'Onee-chan, that joke is too lame.' Shizuka thought with her face on her palm.

"But with all seriousness, we really are in a dire situation here. The military decided to focus all their forces at Hokkaido making it the safest place to be. And naturally that's the place we'll be going." Yui started.

"Then what are we doin-" Nico tried to say but Yui immediately cut her.

"The problem is how are we going to get there. Sapporo, the center of Hokkaido is more than 800 kilometers away from here and covering that distance is going to be extremely tough." Yui said pointing out the biggest problem at hand.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Eli asked.

"We need to get a vehicle we can use to get there. But that plan has a lot of problem on its own." Yui said.

"Like who will be the one to drive?" Eli asked.

"And what kind of vehicle are we going to use." Nozomi added.

"That's right. Does any of you know how to drive?" No one answered. "Looks like we'll need o travel by foot then."

"But covering that distance by foot would be nearly impossible, specially at a situation like this." Maki voiced out her thought.

"Maybe we can take a detour before going to Hokkaido instead of going there directly." Shizuka suggested.

 **"Detour?"**

"We have a vacation house at Yamagata. We can go there and take a few days rest before continuing to Hokkaido." Shizuka explained.

"That's a good idea but Yamagata is still really far away." Eli said.

"But that's better than continuing directly to Hokkaido. Even if we have a vehicle, going directly there is surely going to be tough." Umi pointed out. "What do you think, Honoka." The ginger head flinched at the sudden attention. It took a few seconds for Honoka to gather her resolve and stood up.

"I don't really know how to act right now. I don't even know if I should be the one making the decision but, if everyone's safety can be guaranteed then I'm willing to go with that plan." Honoka announced. 'Everyone's safety is the most important of all. I don't want to lose anyone anymore.' The bluenette looked at her with observing eyes.

'Is it just me or there is really something wrong with this girl?' Yui asked herself. 'I guess prying with whatever the issue is would be insensitive.' She let out a sigh before turning her attention to the others. "Then its decided. We will be making a detour at Yamagata before going to Hokkaido." Everyone gave a positive response. "Now that we had decided where we're going, you guys should take some rest for now. Its starting to get dark and its going to be far more dangerous to travel at night." She said before going to the kitchen area.

"Onee-chan, do we have enough supplies for everyone?" Shizuka asked. They were a total of 18 people and having to feed everyone to their full will require a lot of food supplies.

"Barely enough. That's the reason why I gave them those chocolates, so that they'll have weaker appetite for dinner." Yui said as she look around the refrigerator.

"So that's your true objective." Nico said narrowing her eyes at the bluenette.

"You guys can wander around and do what ever you like. Just don't go outside, we don't know if there are infected that managed to enter this building or not. Its better to be safe than sorry." Yui said as she pulls out something from the ref.

"Tachibana-san.." Eli called.

""Yes?"" The two Tachibanas answered in unison making Eli flinch. "Um..."

"You should be more specific Eli-senpai. You can call us by our first names since calling us Tachibana would be confusing. Same goes for everyone." Shizuka said.

"Alright then. Shizuka, can I ask where the bathroom is?"

"The door at the end of the hallway." Shizuka pointed the green colored door at the end of the hallway. Strangely enough, all the doors have different colors. There was a blue colored door, a beige colored one, a brown one, a white colored one and of course, the green one.

"Horosho..." Eli mumbled.

"Oh by the way guys, put your weapons at the table. All of them including the spare magazines and pistols." Sayuri ordered and everyone followed. They placed all the weapons they got on the table. There were a total of nine Heckler&Koch MP5A1s, three M4A1s, one Heckler&Koch PSG-1 and fourteen SIG Sauer P226

"What now?" Kotori asked.

"We should distribute the weapons and bullets equally to everyone since not all of us have a weapon. Then we will decide on a formation." Sayuri answered.

"Formation? We aren't going to dance are we nya?" Rin asked.

"No were not. We're going to decide a formation so we can move more efficiently. Those who will get a long firearm will be on the front line while those who will only get handguns will be incharge of carrying supplies."

"I think that's reasonable." Tsubasa piped in. "It would be really hard to carry a gun while carrying supplies."

"Alright then. I'll be the one to decide who will get which." Sayuri said and picked up an M4A1, she removed the magazine and cocked it causing the gun to eject the bullet that was already loaded to the chamber. She then walked to Yui to give her the gun but she refused.

"Dad has a stash of guns hidden somewhere inside his room, I'll just look for that." The bluenette said and continued with what she is doing.

"Is your dad running a cyndicate?" Sayuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dunno." The bluenette said and Sayuri turned her attention to Shizuka.

"I would like to have that sniper rifle, if that's alright with you guys." Shizuka requested just as Eli returned from the bathroom.

"Then..." Sayuri approached the blond and gave her the gun. "You'll be using that."

"A-Alright."

Sayuri went back to the pile of guns. She picked up the Heckler&Koch PSG-1 and all its spare magazines and gave it to Shizuka. Aside from the one already inserted at the gun, there were two spare magazines. "Here."

"Thanks."

Sayuri continued distributing the gun. She emptied the gun before giving it to its new owner/user. Nozomi, Eli and Umi all got M4A1 carbines while Sayuri, Tsubasa, Erena, Hideko, Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Maki and Nico got the Heckler&Koch MP5A1s. On the other hand, Yukiho, Alisa, Anju and Hanayo only got a SIG Sauer P226 each which means that the four of them will be incharged with carrying the supplies. Shizuka was also given a SIG Sauer P226 since she was only using a semi automatic sniper rifle.

After distributing the weapons, Sayuri counted the spare magazines and distributed them to everyone equally. There were nine handguns left so she decided to give them to the MP5 group since the H&K MP5 is also chambered with the same type of ammunition as the P226.

"We'll decide our formation before we leave tomorrow." Everyone gave a nod

"Hey guys, if you want to take a bath just go ahead." Yui called out. She was still cooking at the kitchen area.

"But we don't have a change of clothes." Umi said.

"You guys can borrow my clothes while your uniforms are being cleaned. My room is the one with the blue colored door."

"Then... Umi, Kotori and I will be taking a bath first then." Honoka said and went to the bathroom with her childhood friends in tow.

"Wait a second Honoka!" Umi tried to resist but it was futile.

The others just had a conversation while they wait for their turn to take a bath. Yukiho, Alisa and Hideko were the last ones to take a bath and dinner were already served after they finished.

"Wow, dinner is already served." Alisa said. The three of them sat at the table. Some are forced to eat at the living area since there wasn't enough space at the dinning table even though it was large enough to accommodate ten people.

"But what is it though?" Yukiho asked and pointed to the dish that Yui cooked. It was chicken that was cooked in soy sauce and vinegar. There were also black pepper and beyleaf.

"Oh that, that's a dish that I learned when I visited the Philippines. I think its called adobi..." Yui placed a finger on her chin.

"Its adobo onee-chan."

"Adobi is the plural." The older bluenette said not wanting to accept her mistake. Everyone just sweat dropped.

Aside from the adobo that Yui conveniently called adobi, there was also a bowl of vegetable salad and of course, Hanayo's all time favorite, the legendary white rice.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison and they started eating. They all ate happily enjoying what they have right now because they know in the back of their mind that it might be the last time they'll experience this. Everyone was having a happy time eating, it was like a party. All the time, Yui had her eyes fixed on Honoka. There was something on how the ginger head was acting that got her attention.

After the nice dinner that they had, Kotori and Shizuka volunteered to wash the dishes. Everyone sat at the living area to relax a bit while the two wash the dished. After about twenty minutes or so, the two went to the living room.

"Oh Kotori-chan, you're finish with the dishes?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah." Kotori answered as Yui stood up.

"Where are you going onee-chan?" Shizuka asked.

"To dads room. I'm going to look for his hidden collection." Yui answered. The other minus the members of A-RISE decided to follow. They got in front of the white colored door and Yui opened it. Strangely enough, the door wasn't locked. They all got in and Yui started digging through this in search of the so called 'collection' of her dad. She went through the wardrobe and threw all the clothes out but there was nothing. She crawled under the bed but same result. She tried feeling the wall if there was any dent but nothing. Lastly, she tried the small cabinet next to the bed. She opened the door and was surprise with what she saw.

"What did you find." Sayuri asked.

"Shizuka..."

"Hmn?"

"I'm starting the think that dad might be running a drug cindicate." Everyone took a step back after hearing what Yui said.

"W-What makes you think so?" Shizuka asked. Yui stood up and moved out of the way so that the others will see the content of the cabinet. They too were surprised.

There were boxes of different types of ammunition and explosive. There were about ten boxes of 5.56X45mm ammo, about five boxes of 9X19mm parabellum, three boxes of .50 cal BMG, about ten 40mm grenade shells and some empty magazines.

"More like your dad's running a mafia." Nico commented.

"If there's ammo, there should be guns." Yui mumbled.

"Say, isn't that painting a little weird." Everyone turned their attention to Maki before following with there gaze where her finger was pointing. Their gazes landed on the large painting on the wall just beside the wardrobe. The painting was three meters in length and one meter in height. Even for a rich girl like her that already got used to luxury, seeing a large painting like this on a bedroom still seems a bit weird.

"You thing so?" Yui said and approached the painting. She removed it and was shocked with what she saw. " Dad might be planning a rebellion!" She blurted out. Hidden behind the painting was a modified M4A1 carbine, a Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle and a Berretta 92F pistol. The carbine was equiped with a suppressor, a 4X day optical scope, a nine inch M203 Barrel Assembly at the bottom rail, a Visible Bright Ligh II at the right side rail, and an AN/PEQ-5 Carbine Visible Laser on the top rail, the left side rail doesn't have anything attached to it. The M82A1 on the other hand was a 29 inch barrel variant equiped with a Leupold Mark 4 scope while the Berretta 92F was just equiped with its box magazine. (That's actuallt a joke because all the mentioned guns have their own magazine.)

Everyone stared in owe, specially Sayuri. "Now that's what I call illegal." She mumbled.

"Can't argue with that." Yui agreed.

"You do realized that you're talking about your dad." Nico retorted. Yui took the M4A1 and the Berretta 92F before turning to the others.

"Hey guys, anyone wants the rifle?" No one answered. One can actually tell that the sniper rifle was heavy just by looking at it and not to mention that high cabiler rifles are a bad choice if you're in a middle of an apocalypse. "You guys sure?" Still no one answered. "Alright then." She said and also took the M82A1.

"Are you sure you're going to use that?" Sayuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you asked?"

"That thing is chambered with .50 cal BMG you know. Suppressing the recoil of that thing is a hard thing to do even with the help of the muzzle break. Not to mention that that rifle is really heavy." Sayuri informed.

"I'll be fine." Yui said and took all the boxes of ammunition from the cabinet.

"I'll help you onee-chan." Shizuka offered.

"Oh, thanks." Yui handed the sniper rifle to Shizuka and took all the ammunitions from the cabinet. Eli and Kotori also offered some help in carrying the ammunitions. They all went back to the living area and the bluenette started loading all the empty box magazines.

"Hey guys let me show you a trick." Sayuri said and picked up the Beretta 92F. She filled the magazine with 15 rounds. "You can store an extra round to the gun if you do this." She inserted the magazine to the pistol and pulled the slide loading a round to the chamber. She then removed the magazine and added another bullet to it before inserting it back to the gun. "The magazine has a designated capacity. When you insert it to the gun and pulled the slide to charge it, a single round is removed from the magazine and is loaded to the chamber making the magazine one bullet short from being full. You can remove the magazine and add a single round to put it back to its maximum capacity and insert it back to the gun. It works on all guns that uses detachable box or internal tube magazines." She explained and gave the pistol back to Yui.

"But isn't it a lot of effort just to add a single bullet nya?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, that's why that technique is rarely used in firearms with detachable box magazines. But gun users normally use it in shotguns with internal tube magazine to increase the maximum capacity by one shell." Sayuri answered just as Yui finished loading all the spare magazines for her guns. She put all the remaining boxes of ammunition into a bag.

"You guys should all go and take some rest. We're going to be busy tomorrow. The door of our unit is made out of bullet proof material so we should be safe even if the infected decided to attack." Yui said as she walks towards the door to make sure that the door was tightly locked. "You guys can sleep at my room, I'll just sleep here at the living area.

"Wait. We can't just take your room. We'll be the one to sleep here at the living area." Umi said.

"No its fine. Besides its better to have someone keeping an eye at the door just in case that the infected _did_ manage to get in."

"F-Fine." Umi said and the members of μ's all went to Yui's room while the members of A-RISE, Hideko and Sayuri went with Shizuka to her room. Alisa and Yukiho decided to go with Shizuka since Yui's room is already crowded. Yui was left alone in the living room. She went to the light switch and placed hand on it but she didn't turned the lights off yet. She gazed at the glass panels and took a look at the outside world. It was dark outside aside for some lights from other buildings and some fire that no one cares to put out. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh before turning the lights off.

"Everything really got messed up."

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

Honoka was already lying down for almost two hours but she wasn't able to find some sleep.

"Maybe a glass of milk will help me sleep." She said and stood up and to go to the kitchen. She passed the living area and saw Yui sleeping at the sofa. "Maybe we should've just invited her to sleep with us." Honoka mumbled to herself and proceeded to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and took out a box of fresh milk. She took a mug and went to sit at the dinning table and poured herself some milk and gulped it down and instantly felt herself relax a little bit. "Everyone..." She mumbled bitterly remembering those who died at the gymnasium.

"Can't sleep?" A voice suddenly asked her. She quickly look towards the source and saw a girl with long hair.

"Umi-chan?" Honoka thought it was Umi because of the color of her hair.

"Its me." Yui also took a sit at the dinning table.

"S-Sorry. I thought you were Umi-chan because of the color of your hair." Honoka apologized. True enough, due to the lack of proper lighting, Yui's hair was dark in color, almost the same shade as Umi's hair. Not to mention that the former and the latter share the same eye color.

'The author's messed up character design is the one to blame.' Yui thought- HEY! "You seem to be a little troubled Kousaka-san." Honoka was caught off guard by this.

"Um...uh..." Honoka didn't know how to respond.

"I watched all your videos. I have to admit, your group is more captivating than our own school idol group. Specially you, you seem to be the one shining the most." Yui said as she leans on the backrest of the chair.

"T-Thank you..." She was surprised by the sudden compliment.

"You also seem to have a very strong presence." The ginger head was now looking at her with slightly confused look. "But for some reason, the atmosphere around you seems to be heavy and gloomy ever since you got here. You might be able to hide it from your friends by those forced smiles and halfhearted laughter earlier but I noticed that you seem to be depressed." Honoka was taken aback by this. Was she that obvious.

"We were the only ones who survived from our school. Everyone else died." Honoka started to tear up.

"I see. Just like you, I'm also a student council president so I understand how you feel. But you must not let that affect you too much."

"But-"

"UTX has more than a thousand students. But only four of us managed to survived." Honoka was cut by Yui.

"Huh?"

"I also felt devastated there. I was the student council president but I was unable to save everyone. I was so depressed that I just stood there and waited for someone to attack and kill but. But then, I saw Tsubasa, Anju and Erena running. They were trying to get away and save them selves. That's when I realized it..."

"Realized what?"

"That if I can't save those who I wasn't able to, why not just save those who I still can. Its not just about how many has been lost Kousaka, its about how many has been saved." Yui stood up and turned to leave but stopped to say one more thing to Honoka. "You can still save and protect those who are still with you but you won't be able to do it if you don't move on. You don't have to forget, you just have to move on for the sake of everyone around you." With that, Yui went back to her place at the living area.

Honoka remained sitted at the dinner table. A single tear fell down her cheek. "I'm such an idiot." 'I was so depressed of what happened that I forgot that Kotori-chan and the others are still there for me. I forgot than they are still counting on me to lead them not because I'm the student council president but because I'm their leader. She's right. Its not about who has been lost. Its about who can still be saved.' With renewed courage, Honoka stood up and followed Yui to the living area. "Yui-chan."

"Hmn?" The bluenette who was already lying on the sofa sat up and turned towards Honoka. "What is it."

"Thank you." There it is, Honoka's smile that is as bright as the sun. "Also, its not just three lives that you saved. You also save Yukiho and Alisa-chan so that makes it five." The bluenette smiled at this.

'Glad to see you back on your feet.' Yui closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. She flashed a peace sign at Honoka before saying: "You're welcome." The two smiled at each other.

"I'm going to go back to bed. Thank you again." The ginger head said and went back to Yui's room to sleep.

Yui was about to lie down when she glanced at the dinning table. "She didn't return the milk back to the refrigerator."

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

Honoka and the others were awaken by a load ringing coming from an alarm clock at the desk beside the bed. Rin, who was the nearest to the clock lazily pressed the 'off' bottom. She picked up the alarm clock to look at the time. It read '06:00'.

"Its sill too early nya~" Rin complained as everyone started to get up.

"This is Yui-chan's room right?" Kotori asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm really impressed that she wakes up this early." Umi commented.

"It only shows that she's a responsible student council president, unlike a certain someone." Maki said and glanced at Honoka who was still sitting on her futon.

"Hey, its not like I'm irresponsible! Its just I got sidetracked from time to time." The ginger head stood up and defended herself.

"You mean all the time?" The red head corrected while curling a strand of her hair.

"Now now, let's just get up and get ready for our day." Eli said and picked up their uniforms that was on a laundry basket near the door. Shizuka was probably the one who placed it there. Everyone got up and and fixed their selves before going to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Tsubasa greeted them when they got into the living area.

 **"Good morning."** The school idols of Otonokizaka returned the greetings. Tsubasa, Erena, Anju, Hideko and Sayuri were sitting on the sofa. Shizuka was cooking at the kitchen area while Yui was sitting at the dinning table doing something on her laptop.

"What are you doing, Yui-chan?" Honoka asked the bluenette. Yui stopped typing and turned to look at the ginger head.

"Just doing one last report for the student council." She said and turned her attention back to her laptop and continued typing.

"But for what purpose?" Honoka asked. As far as she can understand the situation, there is no use making any kind of report for school or what so ever.

"I just want to leave something behind as the last student council member of UTX." The bluenette answered as she finished typing. She stood up and walked to the living area and placed the laptop on top of the coffee table.

"Breakfast is really." Shizuka said and everyone gathered at the dinning area to eat. The breakfast that the younger bluenette prepared was eggs, bacon and toasted bread. A particularly light breakfast. Hanayo wanted to protest for the absence of her favorite but considering how they ate last night, its completely understandable why there isn't any white rice for breakfast. Everyone happily ate their share of food and it was somehow enough fill them.

"Now let's go with our formation before we go down there." Sayuri said and stood up.

"Why do we need a formation anyway? Are we going to dance or something?" Nico asked.

"Its going to be a pain to explain so let's just do this. Nico-san, can you get your MP5 and a spare magazine." Sayuri commanded. The ravenette was clearly pissed for being ordered around but she complied.

"What now?" Nico asked holding her gun and a spare magazine.

"Change the magazine of the gun as fast as you can." Sayuri instructed. Nico wanted to shoot her but decided against it. The ravenette changed the magazine and it took her about eight seconds to complete the task. "Took you eight seconds to finish."

"What about it?" Nico snapped.

"Now put it this way, consider the time it took you to reload and we are under attack by a large horde and everyone all run out of ammo at the same time and needed to reload. What do you think will happen?"

"We will be completely vulnerable and might get overwhelmed..." Tsubasa concluded.

"Yes. And to prevent that, we'll be dividing our selves into three groups with six members each. Hanayo's team will be at the middle. The front and rear groups will be subdivided into two, the assault and the back up. The assault is the one to fire first at any given situation but they are sure to sure out of bullets. When that happens, the backup will take their place as they reload and then vice versa. The middle group is only incharge of securing the supplies." Sayuri explained. More or less everyone got the idea.

"I take it that Hanayo, Anju, Yukiho and Alisa are part of the middle group." Umi assumed and Sayuri gave a nod.

"We'll do this in the traditional way. Rock paper scissors." Everyone agreed and they played the fairest game in anime universe. (Literally, in every anime that I've watched, the minor conflicts are always resolve by rock paper scissors, aside from killing or eliminating each other.)

After a few rounds, they finally decided. The front group was consist of Yui, Tsubasa and Honoka as the assault with Hideko, Maki and Kotori as their back up. On the other hand, the rear group is consist of Sayuri, Nico and Eli as the assault and Shizuka, Erena and Nozomi as their back up. While Umi and Rin are incharge of keeping Anju, Yukiho, Alisa and Hanayo safe at all times

"We're ready to go then." Honoka said.

"I don't think so." Sayuri stopped them. "Are you sure you're going into an apocalypse with your uniforms? The blazer is good but not the skirt." She pointed at their skirt. "I understand that skirts have the ability to defy the laws of physics, (that only applies to anime series that are for all ages like the Love Live! Series) but they won't be enough for situations like this." That was when they only noticed that they are the only ones wearing uniform. Tsubasa, Anju, Erena, Shizuka, Sayuri, Yui even Hideko, Yukiho and Alisa were wearing casual outdoor clothes, particularly jeans, t-shirts and hoody jackets.

"Yui-san suggested it. She said it would be hard to move around with our uniform." Alisa said.

"You guys can use my clothes. Its better to have them used by others than to just leave them behind." Yui offered. Honoka and friends gladly took the offer and went to the older bluenette's room. "Alright you three..." Yukiho, Alisa and Anju turned their attention to her. "Let's pack what we need to pack." The three nodded and they packed what ever there is. Yukiho placed the first aid kit that Yui gave them into a zip lock bag before placing it securely inside a backpack. Alisa packed th canned goods, some sweets, a kitchen knife and a lighter. Anju packed all the bottled drinks. There were two 1 liter of bottled water and three 1.5 liter of carbonated drinks. Unfortunately, the canned goods and bottled drinks are just enough for two or three meals considering the number of their party but it was better than nothing at all. They placed the spare ammunitions and other things at the bag that Hanayo will be carrying. Yui decided to get a sling bag where she put all her spare magazines and the 40mm grenade shells for her M203. After about five minutes, Honoka and friends returned. They were all wearing blue jeans with white t-shirt underneath a hoody jacket based on their main color and a pair sneakers. Except for Umi who was wearing a pair of white track suit and a pair of running shoes.

Alisa approached Hanayo and gave her the backpack with the ammunitions. "Here."

"Thank you." Hanayo said and they all picked their assigned weapons and school bags where they decided to keep their spare magazines and went to their respective groups. Of coarse, they already had their school bags empty of school supplies.

"Everyone ready?"Everyone gave a nod. " Let's go." Yui said and unlocked. She, Honoka and Tsubasa rushed out the moment the door was open and pointed their guns at opposite directions to make sure that the hall way was empty. Ones secure, they gestured the others to follow. They all went to the elevator. "This is it guys, remember to always maintain the formation." The carefree attitude of Yui that was enough to piss Nico to the point that she shouted 'fuck you' was now replaced by a serious and somewhat scary aura. It was the same aura that was able to intimidate the ravenette enough for her to shut up. The door of the elevator opened and they all went inside. Sayuri's group was the first one to enter because they needed to be in the rear of the formation followed by Hanayo's group and lastly, Honoka's. The door of the elevator shut and they started to descend. Amazingly enough, the elevator didn't made an alarming sound that would indicate that it's overloaded. But then again, this is a fanfic so its a given that there are things that would happen for the convenience of the characters.

"Everyone make sure to not waste any bullets. We don't have unlimited ammunition here." Sayuri reminded.

 **7th**

"YES!" Everyone answered in unison.

 **6th**

"Always maintain the formation. I don't want any of you dying because you broke the formation." Yui said.

 **5th**

Everyone was silent

 **4th**

"Everyone always watch each others back alright." Honoka's word caught everyone offguard. They expected that Eli was the one to say this.

 **3rd**

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

 **2nd**

"Lock and load marines!" Sayuri said and everyone turned their attention to her. "I've always wanted to say that."

 **Gr**

 **Ting**

"Let's go!" Yui shouted as the door of the elevator opens and they all rushed out to start their journey for survival. Suffering and despair are sure to come their way as they step into the unforgiving apocalyptic world.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

 **A/N: And that concludes the chapter two of Love Live! The Survival Project. I know there isn't any actions at all and too much conversations and the details are as boring and crappy as my pen name. But don't worry, starting next chapter will be really exciting. The girls will start their journey to Yamagata. Of coarse, the journey will not be that easy for them even if they have the convinience of having firearms. It will be filled with violence, gore, flying blood and organs and minced meat. Please do look forward to it.**

 **The informations about the featured firearms will be available at the chapter 2.5 because the author's note can only contain as much. One more thing. From here on out, all the places that will be mentioned with the exception of all the special wards of Tokyo and Yamagata will be fictional. Meaning they won't be base on any real life facilities or places.**

 **Also, I would like to thank all those who hit the Favorite, Follow and Review button for all my stories. You don't know how happy I am because of your continued support. Heads up, watch out of October 31st because I have a big surprise for horror fans out there.**

 **Once again, this is your crappy author leaving you with this saying: I didn't name myself Crappy Angel for nothing, I named myself Crappy Angel because that's how I am.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there guys. Here's a short update to my story. I'm really sorry if it's a too crappy but I actually had very little time preparing this chapter. I had a lot of personal thing happening in my life so I really apologize if it took very long for this chapter to go out and on this terrible quality. Truth to be told, I actually planned to permanently discontinue the story but I don't want to disappoint my readers (though some might found this chapter a little disappointing) so I decided to see this story through the end. Unfortunately though, I don't know when will I be able to post the next chapter. Well without any further talking, here is chapter 3.**

 **EPISODE 3**

It has been about an hour after the girls left the condominiums building where they spent the night and the girls has yet to encounter even a single infected, but this doesn't mean that they weren't having a hard time. Intact it was the other way around. If they were to describe the situation they are in, one would be sure that all of them will have the same answer, 'It was like being thrown straight into hell with no ways of going back'. Ever since they left the condominiums, they haven't encountered even a single infected but the streets they were walking at were literally filled with corpse. Girls and boys, young and old, mother and child, civilians and not. All of them were lying lifeless on the streets. Some were inside their vehicles, some were inside some establishments,some were lying on the cold asphalt road and some were on the side walks.

The worse thing about this was nearly all of them had their body barely intact. Some had their innards torn out, some were missing some limbs, some had their body ridden with holes and some even had their body reduced to almost nothing more than a lump of meat. They even saw what looks to be a dead elementary schooler stuck on the road wheel of a Type 10 tank. Just looking at this scenery made them realize how hellish this situation is.

All of this had a horrible effect on the mind of everyone. The formation they said that was supposed to be held at all times was broken down and all of them aside from Yui and Sayuri were piling together trying to comfort each other.

Yui was the one who was at the front of their current formation trying to lead them while Sayuri was at the rear making sure that no one would get left behind. The rest were all piling at the middle. Clearly all of them were horrified about the situation they are into right now, even Yui and Sayuri, but the two decided not to show their fear. If all of them just cower together in fear and no one stood up to do something and lead the group to safety, they would surely die.

"It's too quiet." Sayuri commented.

"What are you expecting to greet us, a horde of those things?" Nico almost shouted.

"Considering the population of Tokyo and how fast the infection spread? Yeah."

"This is-"

"She has a point though." Yui said.

"What do you mean?" Honoka asked.

"It's like the calm before the storm." The bluenette pointed out.

"Maybe they just left the city?" Rin suggested, lacking her trademark '-nya' in the her sentence. She actually wished that that _was_ the case.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's just hope that we won't run into them." Yui said as they continued walking.

"But why is all of this happening. Everything was peacefully yesterday but all of the sudden..." Hanayo wasn't able to finish her sentence and started sobbing.

"It's alright Hanayo. We'll get through this together." Eli comforted the brunette.

"I think we should take a short rest." Yui said.

"I think that's a great idea. We've been walking for almost an hour and I bet some of us are hungry already." Shizuka said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"We'll prepare the food." Anju said.

"No you don't need to. We'll get our food there." The bluenette pointed at the convenience store that was about hundred meters away from them.

"Wait, by get you mean..."

"Yeah, we'll get it. Literally."

"That's stealing you know." Nico said.

"Like a store clerk will be there even if we try to pay for what we'll get from there anyway. Let's go." Yui said and started walking. The others looked at each other before following her.

After almost a minute of walking, the group reached the convenience store. They all gasp at the sight that greeted them. Like all the establishments that they saw earlier, the convenience store was also in ruins, the glass panels were shattered and glass shards litter both inside and outside of the store. Racks of merchandises were overturned, and a few bodies were lying here and there but what made them gasp was the look of the corpse that they saw. From the look of it, they weren't killed because they were infected or they were killed by infected. The wounds on them indicates that they were killed by other humans. Some had gun shot wounds and some had terrible slashes and some had their head split open, probably caused by a blunt force on their head. One of the corpse even had its trout slashed open.

"Looks like zombies aren't the only ones we're fighting against." Sayuri commented.

"How could they do such thing to each other?" Eli asked.

"Let's just get what we can and leave." Maki said.

"Alright guys, gather all the supplies that you can but make sure that you'll be able to carry it and also be of caution don't hesitate to shoot if you ever find one of them." Yui ordered and they all entered the store.

The store wasn't really that big but it wasn't small either. It had different aisles for different kinds of needs ranging from foods to hygiene to entertainment like magazines and manga.

They split into small groups of three people and looked for things that they can use like food and hygiene supplies, well you can't really call it splitting because they can still see each other no matter what part of the store they went to, except for the back room that is. Sayuri picked up a few magazines and news paper.

"What are you going to use that for?" Hideko asked.

"You'll see later." Sayuri just said as she puts the magazines and news papers into her bag.

Meanwhile, the third years are at grocery area where several kinds of basic commodities can be found.

"I guess canned goods will be the best choice of food supplies to gather." Eli said as she picks up a few cans of corned beef.

"Well we don't even have much choice though. We don't know if the ready to eat foods over there are still safe to eat." Nozomi agreed.

"I guess you're right. We don't know if they're still edible or already spoiled." Nico said.

"How about we get some meat too." Rin suggested. She, Hanayo and Maki were at the area where sweets like chocolates are displayed. She was looking at a meet shop that was across the street.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know if the meat there are still safe for consumption. Some blood or other bodily fluid from infected might have gotten into them. We can't take the chance. It's better to be safe." Yui said while she was looking through the counter trying to look for some medical supplies like band aids and sanitizers.

"I think she's right. Besides meat needs to be thoroughly cooked to be safety consumed. We clearly don't have enough time to spare for cooking nor we have the materials to." Maki agreed.

"I think we'll need this too." Tsubasa said and held a pack of alkaline batteries for the others to see.

"Yeah. We should also have some flash light for each others. The ones on our guns won't always to be reliable as the ones that are hand held." Shizuka agreed.

"Good let's pick everything we need and eat so we can continue walking. We need to get out of Tokyo before night fall." Yui said.

While the others are deciding what to pick, the second years had wondered off into the back room were extra supplies are store.

"There's no one here." Kotori commented.

"Say, can you guys hear that?" Honoka asked. Kotori and Umi quieted down and tried to listen to the sound that the ginger head was talking about. Surely enough, they can hear the sound of what seems to be someone sobbing.

"Isn't that a sound of someone cryong?" Kotori asked.

"I-I hope it's not a witch." Honoka said and tightened the grip on her gun.

"A witch?" Umi asked.

"A type of zombie that when startled will rush towards you and slash you mercilessly." Honoka explained making a reference from a video game.

"That's just a game." Kotori said but Umi didn't listen. She pointed her pistol towards the source of the sound.

"S-Show yourself. I have a gun!" Umi shouted. She was trying to act tough but her knees were trembling. If what Honoka said was true (even though it wasn't because this isn't a Left 4 Dead based zombie fanfic) they would be in big trouble.

"C-Calm down Umi-chan." Kotori tried to calm the Bluenette down.

"P-Please don't hurt me." A voice said from behind the stack of bins. From the the voice sounded the second years can already tell that it belongs to a young girl.

"S-See, it's just a young girl." Kotori said.

"Like Tachibana-san said, don't take chances." Umi said to Kotori. " Show yourself or I'll shoot you!" She shouted to the person behind the stack of bins. All the things that happened since yesterday had made her paranoid.

"P-Please don't shoot me, I'm not one of them." The voice answered and walked out of her hiding place and revealed her self. She had reddish purple hair and golden yellow eyes and appears to be in elementary. The young girl had a really terrified look on her face and was visibly trembling. She was tightly clutching a music book. Umi upon seeing the girl felt guilty and lowered her gun.

"S-Sorry." Umi said.

"Please don't shoot me." The young girl pleaded.

"We won't shoot you. Our friend here just got a little paranoid but we promise we won't hurt you." Honoka said to the girl but the gun that she was holding just made the girl more terrified. The young girl started sobbing. "Uh! Please don't cry."

Kotori gave her gun to Honoka. "Honoka-chan can you hold onto this for a moment?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah." Honoka said and took the gun. Kotori started walking towards the girl sat down infront of her.

"Hello there. Can I ask you name." Kotori asked the girl. The girl looked at her for a moment before answering.

"S-Sakuraushi, Sakurauchi Riko." Riko answered.

"Alright Riko-chan. Are you in Elementary?"

"Y-Yes. I'm in 6th grade." Riko answered. She had started to relax a bit.

"Sorry for what my friend said to you earlier. It's just from what happened since yesterday we just became kind of paranoid to things. But we promise we won't hurt you. We're actually trying to find a safe place to go to. Would you like to come with us?" Kotori said. Riko looked at her for a few moments.

"Really? You won't hurt me?" Riko asked.

"I promise." Kotori said and offered her left hand pinky finger for a pinky swear. Riko linked her finger with Kotori's and they made their promise.

"Hello Riko-Chan, I'm Honoka and this is Umi." Honoka introduced.

"Hello." Umi said.

"Hi. I'm Sakurauchi Riko." Riko introduced her self again.

"Alright let's take her to the others." Honoka suggested and the other two nodded.

Meanwhile, the others had just finished getting almost everything they needed. Almost because they couldn't find a complete set of kits aid kit.

"No medical supplies huh." Eli said.

"Yeah. We'll probably need to find a pharmacy to get them." Yui answered as she put everything she found on her bag. That includes a dozen of lighters, a few boxes of band aids, a bottle of hand sanitizer that the clerks use on the shop and a bottle of vodka.

"Are you a drinker?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Vodka has a high level of alcohol content. We can use it as an alternative disinfectant." Yui answered.

"A beer as sanitizer?" Nico asked and turned to Maki.

"Liquor that have high alcohol content can be used as substitute for sanitary alcohol and other disinfectant but it should only be used if there isn't any other choice." Maki explained.

"Say, where did Honoka-san went?" Tsubasa asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since we started gathering supplies." Anju said.

"Maybe they went to the backroom." Erena said.

"Hey guys." Honoka called to the others as she, Umi, Kotori and a little girl emerged from the backroom of the store.

"A child." Hanayo said upon noticing the girl.

"Who is she Honoka?" Eli asked.

"This is Riko. We found her hiding at the backroom." The ginger head answered.

"Are you by yourself?" Eli asked the little girl.

"Yes. I was here to buy this music book and I was going to pay at the cashier but everyone suddenly started running around and some started attacking each other. One of the cashiers took me to the backroom and told me to hide there." Riko answered she was close to tears when she finished telling how she got to the backroom.

"So what do we do now?" Sayuri asked the somehow dumb question.

"We'll take her with us. While we're trying to save our selves we also need to help other survivors like us who are in need. Let's hurry up and get out of here, we need to find a more secure place to have some rest and eat. This store isn't the safest place to be. A military helicopter might pass by and we don't know what will it bring with it." Yui said as she gets ready to leave.

"What else can a military helicopter bring to us aside from help?" Nico asked.

"Too much noise is bound to attract them. Not to mention that we don't know the status of the military's chance of command. They might have given down an order to shoot anything that moves may they be infected or not. Just like what happened in our school." The bluenette explained.

"So basically what you're sayung is we can't trust the military, is that it?" Tsubasa asked but Yui didn't gave an answer. Instead she just picked up her gun and got out of the store.

"Let's go. We still need to find some place to rest and eat."

"How about we take some rest here? We could always hide at the backroom when a horde comes passing by." Honoka suggested.

"Sure, try having a break time while staring at that." Sayuri said and pointed at the man on the floor who his head split open.

"Come on guys. We need to keep moving. We can't stay here forever you know." The ginger head turned to the others and said. Everyone had a sweat drop at the back of their head.

"She has a point though. We don't know what trouble we might run into if we stay here for too long." Eli agreed. The others did what they were told and packed up what ever they got into their bag and left. The group was now walking the streets of Tokyo that was devoid of life. After a few more minutes of walking, they came across an abandoned Type 10 tank. Its hull was angled so that the tank was blocking the whole road and no one can get across without going over the tank. It was as if the tank was left there to serve as a barrier.

"I guess we can take some rest her." Yui said.

"Aren't we going to look for a better place. We're in the open. Those things can easily spot us." Nico complained.

"Say, aren't you getting too much screen time?" Sayuri asked.

"The same goes to her." Nico said and pointed at Yui who had placed her gun on top of the tank's hull and sat down. "Nearly all the dialog went to her. Nozomi barely had any herself."

"Now is not the time to be arguing about things like that Nico. Let's just take some rest here. We might be able to use this tank for tansportation." Eli said trying to defuse the situation.

"Say Sayuri-san. You think you can drive this thing." Shizuka asked her friend.

"I think I can manage. There has to be a user manual inside that thing for the crew to use during different situation." Sayuri answered.

"Like?" Nozomi asked.

"When they need to change the tension of the track or the gun missfired or when the autoloder broke down."

"How about you inspect it." Yui suggested.

"On it." Sayuri said went to the front of the tank. She used the slightly sloped front armor as stepping stone and went to the closed driver's hatch. She knocked a few times to see if there is something inside the tank that would react to the sound. When there is none she carefully opened the driver's hatch and went inside the tank.

The first thing she did was look for the power switch to ignite the engine. Upon finding it she quickly ingited the engine. The tank's V8 diesel engine roared into life catching everyone's attention. She then peeked her head out of the driver's hatch. "Who wants to be the gunner and commander?"

"Not me."

"I won't ride that thing."

"That thing is scary."

"Can't we choose another vehicle."

"Not happening."

"I'd rather walk than ride that thing." The members of u's had their own different answer but they were all practically the same. No one wants to ride that 44 tonne vehicle.

"Guess that leaves us." Yui said to Shizuka.

"I'll be the gunner then-" Shizuka wasn't able to finish her sentence when a load alarm started going off. Everyone looked towards the dirrection of where the sound was coming from and they saw a red SUV with a panicking Honoka beside it.

"Honoka! What are you going?" Umi angrily asked. They were all trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid detection or running into those things but Honoka just ruined literaly everything.

"S-sorry-" Honoka was trying to apologized when they all heard a sound that sent chill down their spine. From afar, they could hear collective snarling and holwing accompanied by countless foot steps.

"We got some company." Sayuri said as she saw a horrifying sight from the distance. A huge horde was rushing towards them.

"Dead God." Was the only thing Eli could say.

 **X**

 **That concludes the third chapter. I know it's a bit disapointing so I do apologize. Again I'm afraid I don't know when will I be able to update this again but I promise, this story will see it's final chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there guys. I do apologize for how crappy the chapter 3 ended. In all honesty, that chapter was rushed and only took a few days to finish and submit it. To make it up to you, I started making the chapter 4 as soon as I can and it is now finished. I would also want to thank everyone who continues to support my story. I can't thank you guys enough for all your continued support.**

 **On another note. About Riko: She's the only Aquors member that will make an appearance in this story since she's the only one that studied in Tokyo before transfering to Uranohoshi on her second year in high school.**

 **Well enough with the chit chat. I now present the chapter 4 to you** **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT.**

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

 **「** **Close Encounters** **」**

"Look what you've done Honoka!" Umi practically screamed at the ginger head.

"I just thought that we could use this car-"

"You always do thing without thinking. When will you change yourself? When all of us are dead." Honoka tried to defend herself but her childhood friend stopped her.

"You can continue that later but for now we need to get out of here." Yui said as she started firing at the incoming horde. Meanwhile Sayuri pivoted the tank so that it won't be blocking the road and the others can pass through.

"Get behind the tank. We'll try to hold them off. You guys run we'll catch up to you later." Sayuri shouted and closed her hatch. Hoping that those things don't know how to open a tank's hatch. Shizuka got to the gunner's position and Yui got to the commander's hatch and started firing the co-axial machine gun.

"But-"

"No buts Kousaka-san! Just focus on protecting your friends. If you value the lives of your friends then go and lead them to safety, find a hiding place." Yui shouted to the ginger head.

"But Tachibana-san!"

"Run or I'll shoot you." The bluenette's voice turned hostile and pointed her Berretta 92 at the ginger head. The others were also shocked by this.

"We can't leave-" Honoka's sentence was cut short by the sound of a single gun shot. The shot merely glanced at the right side of Honoka's head taking out a few strands of her hair.

"I said run. This is your last warning Kousaka-san." Yui gave her last warning. The ginger head stared at the bluenette for a short moment before turning around to face the others.

"Let's go." Honoka said with her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Alright let's go. Let's head to the subway station just as planned." Eli said and the whole group started running leaving the three who was inside the tank.

"Say what does HEAT means?" Shizuka asked as she was figuring out how to control the turret.

"High Explosive Anti-Tank. It's use to turn an armoured vehicle into a pile of burning scrap metal. Why'd you ask?" Sayuri explained.

"All the bullets here are marked with HEAT."

"They're called shells and you can start firing now." Sayuri said as the horde was getting closer and closer.

"I thing this is it." Shizuka said as she finally found the turret control. She took a short aim and fired the main gun. A load resounding boom was heard and all the alarms of the cars nearby went off. The 120 mm HEAT shell left the smooth bore and hit the incoming horde. An explosion erupted at the place where the shell landed taking out a sizable part of the horde but that wasn't enough because there is literally an ocean of zombies rushing towards them.

"How many people live in Tokyo again?" Sayuri asked as she starts reversing the tank slowly.

"More than 13 million if you include the population of the whole metropolis." Yui answered while showering a barrage of bullets.

"Screw us." Sayuri said.

"Here's another one." Shizuka said and fired another shot. The breach of the gun recoiled backward and another shell was loaded into the chamber by the auto loader. The shell took out more than a few dozen more infected.

"Guess we have to do it the old fashion way." Sayuri said as she revved the engine.

"Old fashion?" Shizuka asked.

"We'll squash them. Yui close your hatch." The maroon haired girl said and floored the accelerator. The tank started rushing forward to meet the horde.

"Let's hope that they don't know how to open this tank's hatch." Yui said as she closed her hatch. The tank was already running at about 35 kilometres per hour.

"Hang on tight!" Sayuri shouted as the tank collided with the horde with the infected at the front being squashed by the tank's sheer weight and momentum.

"Here goes!" Shizuka shouted before firing another shell.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

"Here we are." Eli said while panting. The group continued running non-stop for almost 10 minutes to reach the nearest subway station. They reached it and quickly entered. They quickly looked for a place to hide for a short while to take some rest since they were all out of breath. Sure they were trained to have good stamina but running at their top speed while carrying some firearms and other supplies.

They found a room that serves as the office of the train station. They all went inside and locked the door to take some rest.

"We really left them didn't we?" Rin asked.

"They were the ones to told us to run and save ourselves right. That crazy bluenette even fired at Honoka." Nico said.

"It was to scare us away. If we stayed there we would have been killed by those things." Maki said.

"But-"

"She has a point Nico. Only the three of them are inside the tank. What do you thing would have happened to us if those thing were able to caught up with us?" Eli reasoned out.

"Onee-chan, are you alright." Yukiho asked her sister.

"It's all my fault." Honoka whispered.

"What are you talking about onee-chan? It's not your-"

"It's my fault Yukiho! If I didn't tried to open that car the alarm won't go off and we wouldn't have needed to leave them behind." Honoka cried.

"Honoka-san, you shouldn't blame yourself like that. Sure you made a mistake out there but you're only a human. We are prone to making mistakes but what's important is learning a lesson from that mistakes and moving on. Plus it's our student council president we're talking about." Tsubasa said trying to cheer Honoka up.

"What about her?" Hanayo asked.

"If there is a page on her book what I to take, that is how calm she handles all the problem. She never loses her composure even in the most pressuring situation and she is capable of finding solutions even for the hardest of problems. I'm sure they'll get out of there alive and meet with us later on." Tsubasa explained.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't let things like this pull me down. Like what Yui-san told me last night, I can still save and protect those who are still with me but I won't be able do it if I don't move on." Honoka said and stood up.

"How about we stay here for a little while so we can eat and take a short rest. Everyone must've been exhausted from all the running." Eli suggested.

"Good idea Eli-chan! Alright let's distribute the food evenly." Honoka said as Hanayo, Alisa, Yukiho and Anju started unpacking the supplies inside their bags. While the others are busy, Nozomi approach the Tsubasa.

"I hope what you said to Honoka will happen and that they can get out of there alive." Nozomi said. Nico overheard it and turned towards them.

"Truth to be told, I highly doubt that they'll make it out alive. Even with Yui-san's abilities as a leader and as an individual it is near impossible to escape that situation considering the size of the horde that attacked us. What can a single tank being controlled by high school girls do against a horde of those things that the military failed to stop?" Tsubasa responded.

"So you lied to Honoka?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. But that is needed. I can't really honestly say to her that the three of them will no doubt die there trying to buy us time to escape."

"That is true. Sometimes lies have to be made for the sake of others." Erena said.

"Let's just hope for a miracle." Nozomi said.

"Alright guys. We'll distribute the food evenly, alright? We need to keep some so we can have something to eat later so Nico-chan, learn to hold back okey." The ginger head said to the ravenette.

"Hold it. If there are people here who eats a lot it is you, Hanayo and Rin." Nico said making everyone laugh.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

"What's wrong Riko-chan?" Hanayo asked the little girl who seems to be a little restless. They had just finished eating and are now packing their things and are now getting ready to go.

"I-I need to go to the comfort room." Riko said.

"Guys, Riko-chan needs to go to the toilet." The brunette informed the others.

"Then we'll all go with you. We should stick together at all times after all." Eli said.

"Right." Honoka agreed. The others also gave their approval and they all went outside the room to go to the toilet.

"Onee-chan we'll be taking the subway line as our route right?" Alisa asked her sister.

"Yes Alisa, why'd you ask?"

"Won't' we get trap there?" Alisa expressed her worries.

"No we won't it's not like the military had started bombing the city so the subways should still be clear." The older blonde reassured.

"Say, anyone knows where the toilet is?" Honoka asked.

"There should be a sign telling us where the toilet is." Maki pointed out. "Like that one." She said and pointed at the sign that indicates where the toilet is.

"Oh your right Maki-chan." The ginger head said.

"It's common sense that if you don't know where it is just look for a sign telling you where to go." Maki said with her usual tone.

"I can go inside alone." Riko said.

"Alright Riko. Just scream or make a loud noise if something bad happens alright." Eli said to the young girl. Riko nodded and went inside the comfort room. A few moments later...

"Ahhh!" A blood curling scream came from the comfort room. Everyone went rushing inside to check on the little girl.

"Riko-chan what happ-" Honoka tried to asked but she was cut by the scene that greeted them.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

Riko walked into the comfort room and looked at the stalls. She picked one and entered. While she was doing her business, she heard some rustling outside but decided to just ignore it because it might just be Honoka or the others. She finished doing what she needs to do and flushed the toilet. She unlocked and opened the door of the stall only to be greeted by a girl probably around Honoka's age. The girl had long jet black hair and purple eyes and was holding a revolver with her right hand.

"H-Hello." Riko greeted but the girl grabbed her. "Ahhhh!" Riko let out a loud scream. She then heard collective sound of foot steps and Honoka and the others came into view with worried expression. The girl who was grabbed her pointed her gun at them.

"Let go of her and put your gun down!" Honoka said to the girl who was taking Riko hostage. The girl contemplated for a few moment before lowering her gun. She let go of Riko who immediately run to Honoka and the others.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean any harm. It's just the things that happened since yesterday just..." The girl lowered her gaze down the floor.

"I guess It's fine, no one got hurt anyway." Eli said. "Who are you by the way and what are you going here?"

"My name is Aya Taka. I got here because I was looking for a place to hide. I got separated from my friends when a group of those things chased after us a earlier this morning." Aya introduced herself and explained her situation.

"So you mean you got separated with your friends and don't know what happened to them?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes." The ravenette answered.

"We're on our way to get out of Tokyo if you want you can join us. We might run into your team on the way." Honoka offered.

"Get out of Tokyo? So you're also heading to Hokkaido too?" Aya asked.

"Yes. It is said in the news yesterday that it's the safest place to go." Eli said.

"I-If you'll let me."

"Of course." The ginger head said. Aya approached Riko and kneeled in front of her so they are on equal eye level. "Sorry about earlier. Do you thing you can forgive me?"

"Yes." Riko answered but it was clear that she was still somehow scared of the girl in front of her.

"Thank you." Aya said and patted Riko on the head.

"Honoka-san, we should be going now." Tsubasa said to their leader.

"Oh you're right. We need to try and get out of Tokyo before evening." Honoka said remembering their goal.

"You're leaving Tokyo?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. We're heading to Hokkaido since the news yesterday said that the military will be focusing it's remaining forces to protect it." The ginger head said.

"Well as long as it's somewhere safe I'll join you guys." Aya said.

"Wait. Don't you have anything else with you aside from your gun?" Nico asked.

"Sadly this is all I have, though I would like to avoid using it as much as possible since it only have three bullets remaining." Aya said and pocketed her revolver.

"Let's go. We can't waste too much time here doing idle chat. We still have a long way to go." Maki said.

"You're right Maki-chan." Honoka said to the red head. "Alright right let's go. We'll be travelling on the subway and it might be dark there so everyone watch each other's back. Stay close to each other and don't do anything reckless."

"You're one to talk." Nico commented.

"Geez. At least let me have my moment!" Honoka whined.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

"It's really dark here nya. Good thing our guns comes with flashlights." Rin commented. Right now, the group was travelling underground via subway lines. Fortunately, they just passed by a derailed train liner a few minutes ago so they don't have to worry about a train suddenly appearing out of nowhere and run them over since if one did appear, it will collide with the derailed train and hopefully it will be stopped on its track. The subway line was dark but fortunately, some of them have their weapons equipped with flashlight and a military grade at that. The only ones without flashlights are Hanayo, Alisa, Yukiho and Anju so they were in the middle of the formation with the others surrounding them. Aya on the other hand did have a handheld flashlight but the light that her flashlight generates was dim indicating that it was running out of battery so she was placed in the middle of the formation together with Hanayo and the others.

"Let's just bare with it. It's safer here that on the surface after all." Eli said.

"So you guys are the only ones that were able to survive from your school?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. It was thanks to Tachibana-san that we were able to escape. She literally dragged us out of the gymnasium where we were evacuated when everything started going out of hand." Hideko explained.

"So it's only you guys now?"

"There were five more of us but we got separated from them."

"I guess you guys were luckier." Aya said. This ticks Nico off.

"How on Earth are we lucky? Can't you see that we're barely surviving and we don't know when will those thing appear and swarm on us." The ravenette nearly screamed.

"We'll atleast you guys have each other to watch each other's back. I got separated from my friends and don't have any clue what happened to them." Aya explained. Everyone was left silent by this. It was true that they experienced bad things since yesterday and lost a lot of people that they know some of which were their friends just to get here but atleast they still have each other. They have each other to look after them and help them but Aya was different. She was completely alone when they found her, it was no wonder that she was somehow hostile at first.

"Let's just not talk about things like that. Let's just focus on getting to our destination." Nozomi said.

"Everyone stay quiet." Tsubasa said. They just reached the next train station and they need to see first if there are zombies on the platform before they continue. "I'll go take a look." The brunette said and silently took a peek. The platform was completely deserted and completely quiet. Tsubasa decided to go back to the others.

"How was it." Honoka asked.

"It's clear but let's stay quiet as possible. They might be hiding in the dark." Tsubasa instructed.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Honoka said and started leading the way. They passed at platform and continued to go down the subway like when a sound of something exploding above them was heard and the tunnel started collapsing.

"Everybody run!" Eli shouted and they all run back to the platform us it time as the ceiling finally collapsed and block their way. Thick cloud of dust obscured their vision. They had no choice but to go back to the platform of the station.

"What was that?" Kotori asked while coughing.

"Looks like they started bombing the city." Eli concluded.

"Then we don't have any other choice but to go back to the surface." Honoka said.

"Yeah. Our path got blocked anyway." Tsubasa said.

"But we'll be exposed to those things again." Yukiho said.

"Well we don't have any other choice anyway." Umi said.

"As long as we're quiet enough we can get by. We just have to make sure no one will screw up again." Maki said.

"If we're going back to the surface why don't we wait for evening to come." Erena suggested.

"Wait aren't we in a hurry so that we can get out of Tokyo by evening?" Aya asked.

"That's right. It's going to be more dangerous if we wait for the night to come." Alisa said.

"Remember what the news anchor said on the news yesterday? 'Most of them can't see in the dark.'" Erena explained.

"But some of them still can. They are also sensitive to sound."Nico said.

"We can simply shoot the ones that will see us and then hide in the dark."

"That might work I guess. Not to mention that if they started dropping bombs it means that they might be eliminating the infected in the city. They might mistake us for those things and shoot us." Eli said.

"I guess you're right Eli-chan. But what are we going to do until nightfall?" Honoka asked.

"We'll go to the entrance of this station and wait there until it gets dark. We can also get some rest while we wait so it's like hitting two birds with one stone." The russian blonde answered.

"But don't we also need to look for food? We can't really take a rest with empty stomach right?" Aya asked.

"We already have some supplies with us. This should be enough to last us until tomorrow." Anju said.

"I guess that's fine but let me change the plan a little bit." Aya said.

"What about it that you want to change." Kotori asked.

"The way how you are going to kill the ones who can see in the dark. I know you guys already know that those things are sensitive to sounds right?" The others nodded. "Then you guys already know that shooting them will only make things worse." The ravenette said.

"Well you have a point there. But how do you suppose we should take them down?" Eli asked.

"By the old fashion way."

"And that is?" Hanayo asked.

"Use the stock of your guns to take them down. A solid blunt hit on the head should be enough to take them down." Aya explained.

"Well... I think that's better than attracting too much unwanted attention." Eli said.

"Then that's settled. We'll wait for evening to come at the entrance then we'll continue our journey." Honoka said. The others didn't gave any protest so the plan was carried out. They went up to the entrance of station and waited for the evening to come. They decided to put two people on guard duty so that they can remain aware of their surrounding. The first ones to be on guard duty were Maki and Nico. Their duty was very simple: keep an eye on the surrounding and report to the others if something was to happen.

"How long will be on guard duty again?" Nico asked. They were currently just outside the station like security guards guarding the entrance.

"For one hour. Rin and Hanayo will come to take our place after an hour and we will be the ones to take the break." Maki explained. "Beside, it hasn't been ten minutes since we got here."

"We'll it's hot here you know. There's no air conditioner or even a fan. A super idol like me shouldn't be hot like this!" Nico complained.

"Oh please. We're already in this situation but all you think is being a super idol of some sort. Could you try thinking about the others for a while!" Maki snapped at her.

"Woah, you don't have to be so worked up. I'm just trying to lighten up the situation."

"Sorry. It's just my anxiety got the better of me. I haven't got in touch with my parents. I don't have even the tiniest clue of what had happened to them. I don't know if they're safe or what." Maki was at the verge of crying when Nico placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm also worried about my mother and siblings. I have no clue of what happened to them." Nico said. This surprised Maki.

"You have siblings? That's news to me."

"Yeah. I have two younger sisters Cocoro and Cocoa and a younger brother Cotarou. My mother is always at work so they are often left by their selves. Thankfully my two sisters are mature enough to look after my brother so I can somehow rest assure but I'm still worried about them but worrying will just make things worse so I just settle with thinking that they are safe somewhere and are waiting for me." Nico said and looked up towards the sky.

"So you're thinking that they are dead and wanted to follow them soon." The red-head said.

"Thanks for ruining my moment." Nico said with an annoyed face. This made the red-head laugh. "What are you laughing at? Here I am cheering you up but you're just laughing at me." The ravenette was somehow pissed.

"Sorry." Maki said and looked up towards the sky. "Thank you Nico."

Nico just smiled. "Hmn."

They just some random conversation during their shift and thankfully, nothing bad happened during that time. After almost an hour Aya and Hideko appeared. Hideko was carrying her MP5 and a small bag while Aya was carrying a M4A1.

"Huh? I though Hanayo and Rin are the ones who will be taking over." Maki asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah about that, since Hanayo-chan looks like she wasn't up to the task and Rin-chan didn't want to leave her, the two of us volunteered to be on guard duty until evening so all of you can take some rest." Hideko said.

"And why do you have that gun?" Nico asked her fellow ravenette.

"Oh this? Sonoda-san gave it to me. She said she don't need it so I can have it since I only have a revolver." Aya explained.

"Anyway, you guys can take some rest. We'll take care of everything here." Hideko said.

"Okey. But make sure to do your job properly." Nico said. The two gave a thumbs up. With this Maki and Nico went back inside the station to take some rest with the others. After the ravenette and the red-head had vanished into the building, the two begun their duty.

"So we're going to stand here until evening huh?" Hideko asked.

"How about we do some patrolling, it's better to be sure that the whole perimeter of this building is secured afterall so we can rest assure that there won't be horde of infected coming from the corner." Aya suggested. Hideko pondered for a few moments whether she will agree or not.

"Well you have a point there. So, where are we going to patrol?"

"Hmn... How about we check the perimeter of the station then go back here and then patrol again after two hours."

"Well that sounds reasonable." The two came into an agreement. Just beside the station was a huge public parking lot which had a few vehicles parked on it. The two decided to patrol on the said parking lot first not knowing that they'll stumble upon something that they would never want to.

The two reach the parking lot and was shocked by the scene that greeted them. The huge parking lot was swarming with zombies probably a few dozens and some appears to be even feasting on each others. Some of them were missing a limb and some just have some scratches or bite marks but the most terrifying thing was some of them were missing the skin on their faces. The two girls almost screamed but they were able to cover each others mount.

"We should go and tell the others about this." Hideko said.

"We really should." Aya agreed and the two of the run at full speed towards the others. The rustling and sound of their foot steps attracted the attention of some of the infected. The ones that heard the sound of Hideko and Aya's footsteps got curious and slowly followed it.

"Everyone!" Hideko practically screamed upon reaching the others. Aside from Maki and Nico, the rest were already sleeping and they were jolted back to consciousness by Hideko's scream.

"Wha-What? Where? What's happened." Umi was practically panicking from being surprised like that.

"Aya-san Hideko. Did something happened?" Honoka asked.

"You guys know the parking lot beside the station?" Hideko asked.

"There's a parking lot beside the station?" Yukiho returned the question.

"I think there is." Alisa answered.

"Yeah there is a huge public parking lot beside this station." Maki confirmed. "But what about it?" She asked the two.

"Well, some of our friends are having a party there." Aya answered.

"Friends?" Hanayo asked with a puzzled expression.

"Party?" Rin also wear the same expression.

The others were also confused except for Tsubasa who was able to understand what the two were saying.

"How many?" Tsubasa asked.

"Probably around twenty or thirty of them." Aya answered. By this the others had also realized what the two were saying.

"We should get out of here now! We don't know when will they realize that we're here." Hideko said.

"Alright everyone gather your things, we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Eli instructed. The others obeyed and gathered their things as fast as they could. They quickly got to their feet and headed for the entrance. They were about to get out of the station but they were met by a few infected.

"Were too late." Eli said. The infected infront of them snarled and swarmed at them. Nico and Maki started firing at them.

"Aim for the head!" Aya shouted to the others as she took her aim. She pulled the trigger of her gun and an infected went down. They were about to take out the infected that they saw but the noise that they created attracte the attention of the others that were on the parking lot.

"Let's go let's go!" Tsubasa shouted as they run out of the building.

"More of them!" Hideko shouted and fired at the zombies that were coming from the parking lot. The others also turned their attention at the parking lot and showered bullets at the incoming horde.

"I'm out!" Nico said and searched her body for a spare magazine. This gap made it possible for a infected to pounce at her.

"Ahhh!" Nico screamed as the infected pinned her down. The ravenette gave all her strength to push the infected away but she was slowly losing the battle.

SMACK

The sickening sound of a skull being crushed was heard and the infected that was pinning Nico down dropped lifelessly on top of Nico. The ravenette pushed the lifeless body off of her.

"You alright?" Aya asked and offered a hand which Nico took.

"Yeah. Thanks." Nico answered and reloaded her gun. Aya also did the same, the stock of her gun was covered with blood.

"This isn't the time to rest!" Maki shouted at the two ravenette.

"We know." Nico answered and continued firing at the infected. With their effort, they were able to take all the infected down.

"Are they all dead?" Nozomi asked while looking around.

"I think." Eli answered.

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Yukiho said.

"Let's go then." Honoka said.

"But to where?" Hanayo asked.

"They came from that direction right?" Honoka asked and pointed towards where the infected came from. The others nodded. "Then we'll go that way." She said and pointed towards the opposite direction.

"Alright then. Let's go." Eli said and the whole group started running. The group just continued running until they reach a blockade.

"Dead end?" Aya asked.

"I think." Hideko answered.

"This is what happened when you choose a random direction to go to." Umi scolded Honoka.

"Sorry. I didn't know that there was a blockade here." Honoka defended herself. The blockade was consist of a Type 10 tank and concrete barriers arranged in place and surrounded by barbed wires. A Humvee was parked infront of the blockade with a minigun mounted on top of it.

"No fighting please!" Riko shouted trying to stop the two from fighting again.

"Now now. Let's not fight here. None of us knew that this was a dead end." Eli said trying to defuse the situation. While this was happening, Aya had approached the Humvee to check it out.

 _ **"Come...do...re..."**_

"What was that?" Umi asked panickly.

"It's a working radio." Aya said as she picks up the radio. She press a key before speaking. "Hello." She said and released the button. The radio went to life.

 _ **"Come in Alpha team. Do you read? Over."**_ The man on the other end of the line said.

"Uh, I can't read it but I can hear you." Aya replied. The man on the other line was surprised.

 _ **"You're not a military personnel are you?"**_ The man asked.

"Uh no we're not. We're just high school girls. You can call us 'survivors' I guess." Aya answered.

 _ **"Survivors you say? What is your current location right now?"**_

"Where are we right now?" Aya asked the others.

"I think we're somewhere in Taito ward." Maki answered.

"Somewhere in Taito ward." Aya repeated to the man.

 _ **"Taito ward. Do you have any landmark?"**_

"Uh..." Aya looked around. "Honoka-san, do you want to take over?" She said to the ginger-head.

"Okey." Honoka said and took the radio. "Hello, I'm the... uhm ... leader of this group. We don't heave any visible landmark here right now." She explained to the man.

 _ **"I see. How many are you right now?"**_

"We have fifteen people here." The ginger head answered.

 _ **"15 people? I'm afraid we don't have a large enough helicopter to pick you up. Only fixed wing aircraft can accommodate such number."**_

Nico grabbed the radio from Honoka. "You mean you can't save us? And you call yourself a military personnel?" The ravenette roared.

 _ **"Look young lady. I would like you to understand our situation here. We currently have our hands full with this situation. You guys aren't the only ones asking for help, we are also currently trying to bring the situation under control."**_

"But-"

"Yazawa Nico-san." Tsubasa called to the ravenette.

"What?"

"I'll take over." Tsubasa said and reached for the radio. Nico hesitated for a moment before finally giving the device to the brunette.

"I apologise for my friend's rudeness." Tsubasa started. "Can you please further explain the situation to us so we can better understand it?"

 _ **"Alright. Listen carefully because I won't repeat anything. The situation is becoming more dire with each hours passing by. Currently, 60% of the total population had been affected by this and the military had already suffered significant loses. Despite this, we are still trying to bring the situation under control so we barely have any aircraft let alone large ones to spare in conducting rescue operations. Most of our forces are falling back and are heading to Hokkaido and are planning on completely isolating it until the situation is put under control and a cure is developed. Unfortunately, Tokyo is already way out of our operational range, if you had managed to get in touch with us yesterday we could have been able to send a rescue party and airlift you."**_

"So you're saying is you won't be able to save us anymore?" Tsubasa asked.

 _ **"That is not what I said. There is still one more way for us to save you but we will need your cooperation though it will surely be difficult for you."**_ The man answered. Tsubasa spared a glance at Honoka. The ginger-head noticed it and gave a nod.

"We already made it this far so we are willing to take the risk if it means that we can be rescued." The brunette said.

 _ **"Good answer. Now let me explain how is it going to be. As of 6:00 am this morning, the military officials had decided to subject Tokyo under bombardment to clear it out. This means that multiple bombers will arrive and drop heavy ordnance and wipe every moving thing in Tokyo."**_

"And how is that a way to save us?" Nico commented. The others just ignored her and continued listening.

 _ **"An aircraft carrier will arrive tomorrow at 0700 tomorrow. It will be carrying the bombers and other aircrafts that will participate in the operation. The carrier will be escorted by two destroyers and all three ships will stay a few hundred meters away from the shore and the operation will commence at 0800. No delays will be made. We can request from one of the destroyers to come and pick you up but you have to be there before the destroyer arrives. The extraction point will be at Hinode pier water bus stop. Set out a flare when you reach the area to let the destroyer identify your location. I repea... be the... bef..."**_ The voice of the man was replaced by static noise.

"Looks like we lost our communication with them." Aya said.

"But we're at Taito ward right now. How are we going to get there in time?" Hanayo asked.

"If we continued walking from to there without any breaks we might actually make it." Umi suggested.

"Nonstop? Are you kidding me?" Nicoasked.

"Now now. There has to be some way to get there as fast as we could." Eli said trying to defuse the situation.

"It's currently 4:06 pm we still have 14 hours and 56 minutes to get there. That should be enough time." Tsubasa said.

"But which direction should we go to?" Yukiho asked. Hanayo took out her phone and opened her compass app. She made sure that she was facing the North direction.

"It's really hard to use this compass app." The brunette commented. Aya got tired and took out her phone. She opened her GPS before opening her map.

"This should do the trick." She said and showed her phone to the others. The others took a look at the map. Hanayo put away her phone on the side pocket of her backpack. She didn't notices that the pocket was already slashed opened and her phone was left dangling and ready to fall any moment.

"Huh. Look, there's a large super market here. It's close to where we are. Maybe we can grab some more supplies before we go to the extraction point." Honoka pointed at the small icon on the screen. True enough, the super market appears to be let than a hundred meters from their current location.

"I guess that's a good idea. It would be better if we have enough supplies for ourselves just in case we fail to make it to the extraction point in time." Maki said.

"But if we don't make it in time, everyone will..." Kotori couldn't finish her sentence.

"We still have a hope for survival. Even if we don't make it and the ship left us, we can still use some of the boats there. There should be one that is big enough to have enough space for all of us." The red-head explained.

"Maki's right. That military ship isn't our only hope. We could always find a way to save our selves. But that doesn't mean we'll just goof around. We have to pick up the pace so we'll still have enough time before the ship arrives to pick us up. We'll drop by at the super market to get some supplies and then head to the extraction point." Eli instructed.

"That's settled then. Let's go." Honoka said and started walking.

"Honoka-san." Aya called to the ginger head.

"Yeah?"

"It's this way." The ravenette said and pointed towards the opposite direction of where Honoka was heading.

"Oh. Hehe sorry." Honoka gave an awkward laugh while scratching her head.

"Alright let's go." Aya said and started walking towards their destination. The group walked together towards the super market with Aya taking the lead. They reach their destination in about a minute or so. It was a really large super market. Maki even thought that the one who made the map mislabeled it as a super market because it looks more like a home center due to the building's size. The group just decided to shrug it off. Super market or a home center, this place should have everything they might need.

"Alright guys we're here. Just always remember. Only get everything that we really need and be as quiet and cautious as possible. We don't know what's waiting for us in there." Eli instructed. She looked towards the super market and by the looks of it, the power supply hasn't been cut yet the glass panels were being covered with different add containing posters but she can clearly see the lights are still on. That should make their work easier. "It will be a little dangerous but we'll have to slip up so we can find everything we need faster. Meet at the entrance after 15 minutes." The russian blonde added and with that they went into the super market.

Fully expecting that the establishment was safe, the group just head inside totally clueless that they just walked into a death trap. They had already walked a few meters into the establishment when they realized that that was the last place they would like to be at. Just beyond the cashier stations were hundreds and hundreds of infected were idling around. There was a small barricade consist of shopping carts and baskets that blocked the way but it was nowhere near of being able to completely stop the infected on the other side. Since zombies just tend to walked around aimlessly and stumble here and there when there is no uninfected human around or anything that can provoke them, they just minded their own business and walked around while moaning and making inaudible noises. None of them spared any effort to go over the rather useless barricade.

"Oh my god." Nozomi said.

"Wait guys. They still haven't noticed us. We can still get out of here." Aya said. True enough, the zombies beyond the the counters were still minding their own business and seem to haven't noticed them yet.

"Alright just quietly one step backward at a time and don't make any noise." Eli instructed and everyone slowly started walking backwards very silently. That was when everything went South. Hanayo's phone that was dangling from the hole on the side pocket of her back finally slid down and fall into the tiled floor. The smart phone hit the tiled floor and he sound it made was amplified by the silence that the girls were trying to maintain. The phone bounced a few times and the sound it made somehow reverberated and caught the attention of the zombies beyond the service counters. They slowly turned their heads towards the source of the sound and their eyes landed on the girls who had been rooted in place.

"Fuck." Was the only thing that Honoka could say.

 **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!** **ラブライブ** **!**

 **A/N: That concludes chapter 4. Another clift hanger. Well I guys might have already figured it out but this will the the second to the last chapter. Chapter 5 will be the last 1. I originally planned this story to be 24 chapters in length divided by 3 arcs with each chapter consisting of atleast 25,000 words. Well as you can see this is nowhere near that. The reason is the story started spiraling out of control, like way out of control to the point that I need to put an early end to it. The release of chapter 5 might take some time but still.**

 **Fear not though, I'm actually planning to make another zombie fanfic and this time, the Aquors will be the ones in it. It's still on planning stage (which Love Live The Survival Project since I just started it out of the blue without properplanning) and I don't know when will I be able to start the first chapter but it will surely come. Aside from that, I'm also planning on making a one-shot zombie fanfic with μ's as the protagonist.**

 **So I would like to announce that. MORE ZOMBIE FANFICS TO COME!**

 **Oh well I**


	5. Chapter 5

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Sorry guys if you're hoping an update.**

 **I would like to announce that the final chapter of** _ **Love Live The Survival Project**_ **will be pushed back a little more. Originally, I was planning on making the final chapter, post it and start with the** _ **Love Live Sunshine**_ **zombie fanfic that I had spoke of. But I decided to change the plan a little bit and instead, I will be finishing the first chapter of my Love Live Sunshine zombie fanfic and post it together with the last chapter of this fanfic to make it a big boom or something like that. Aside from the LLSS zombie fanfic that I'm going to start, I will also start a zombie AU fanfic for the anime Girls und Panzer, an anime about girls and tanks. Imagine a fanfic about girls and tanks and zombie. Pretty cool isn't it? Since I'm not that busy anymore (in fact I was really dying because of boredom) I decided to busy myself by writing more fanfics. The number of zombie and gore fanfics nowadays are pretty low that you can grade them from "SR" to "SSR" or even "UR" depending on the anime section where you are looking at.**

 **So with that said, I won't be making anymore slaughter or slasher fanfic for a little while. I'll be focusing on making different zombie fanfics of different anime. (I might also make an Angel Beats zombie fanfic but that simply looks too ironic so it might end up being a comedy.) Of course the zombie fanfics that I'll be making is not as crappy as this one. I will give my best to make those stories worth your time.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who supported not only this fanfic but also all my other stories like "The psychopathic bird", "Deadly flower" and "Study session". I sincerely thank all of you. I hope you guys will continue your support.**

 **Oh about the Love Live Sunshine zombie fanfic. I'll be posting it under the section for Love Live Sunshine so you might not be able to see it in this section but I might also decide to also post it here. It depends.**

 **Oh one last thing. Let me be greedy every once in a while. The more reviews, favourites and follows my stories receive the earlier I will make my update so go for the yellow button on the bottom!**


End file.
